Lead Me Not Into Temptation
by The Temptation Twins
Summary: The Takeda twins. . .they are also known as Yuuwaku Futago. But unknown to the Akatsuki, Aika and Amaya were about to live up the their name. SasoriOC, DeidaraOC
1. Chapter 1

**Lead Me Not Into Temptation**

**By: **_**Little Miss Morphine**_** and **_**Punk Angel's Dream**_

**Summary:** The Takeda twins. . .they are also known as _Yuuwaku Futago. _But unknown to the Akatsuki, Aika and Amaya were about to live up the their name. SasoriOC, DeidaraOC

**Rating:** T for now. . .subject to change. Mostly for language and sexual comments!

**A/N:** So, boys and girls, we're back with a new story. . .for Naruto on this go 'round. We promise to do the best we can at updatin' regularly. Now please, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing of Naruto. . .which is probably a good thing because if we did, then it would turn into a X-rated hentai, with some yaoi thrown in! Wait, some of you guys would like that. . .anyways, we don't own it! So no suing!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Two young girls walk through the desert, the wind blowing fiercely around them. Both attempt to shield their eyes from the sand that had been caught buy the gale. One of them growls in agitation. "Damn, this sand is burning my eyes." 

The other girl coughed a little and spat out sand before replying. "Look on the bright side, at least we got to see Gaara-kun again." 

Bluish-green eyes narrow against the small sand storm. "Some consolation prize." She mumbles. "Pick up the pace, Amaya, I want to get out of this desert." 

They speed up, both hoping to reach the edge of the desert before dusk. The Takeda twins might be Jounin, but it was common knowledge that no one should be out in the desert at night especially since the Akatsuki had started to act up again. Amaya shields her eyes from the sun with her hand and sees in the distance a large rock formation silhouetted against the sun. "Um, sister, I don't remember coming through there." 

Aika chuckled. "You were also so happy to see _Gaara-kun_." 

The twins walked on in silence until they reach the shade the rocks offer. The wind finally eases up, blocked by the boulders surrounding them. But instead of resting, they hurry through. Neither wanted to be here at sunset.

Suddenly, Amaya is laying on the ground. She leans up and once again is spitting sand, glaring behind her at the rock that had caused her to trip. Her sister is giggling over to the side. "There was a rock there, ya know." Aika says as she wipes the sweat away from her brow. 

Amaya pushes herself up on her hands and knees, her blue-green eyes glaring down at her crimson pigtails. "No there fucking wasn't! It just jumped out in front of me!" 

As she finally gets to her feet, a chuckle echoes around them. "So clumsy, un." 

Both girls turn toward the sound to see a blonde man standing on one of the smaller rocks, his cloak whipping around him in the wind. They new that pattern. . .it had been drilled in their minds for the past 3 or 4 years.

Aika's eyes narrow as Amaya shifts into a defensive stance, her hand hesitating over her weapons pouch. "What do you want?"

Crunching noises echo around them, and the elder twin turns slightly to observe the newcomer. Always in pairs. . .that's was how the Akatsuki worked. A large, hump-backed figure blocks the path from the opposite direction, so they had no way to escape. Unless they wanted to engage in combat. "Don't worry, little ones. We have no business with you."

With a shared skeptical look, the girls slide back to back, Aika facing the larger assailant, whom she knew as Akasuna no Sasori from the bingo book. Her sister is now facing Deidara. "We don't believe you." They both say together, almost mirror images of each other.

It was obvious that the girls were twins to anyone who looked at them. They both had the same facial structure and body type, their were just a few small differences that would help anyone tell them apart. The girl facing off with Sasori had waist length auburn hair, half of it up and secured by some thing that probably doubled as a kunai to keep it from flying in her face during battle. The younger twin's hair was blood red, also falling to her waist in twin braids.

The wind picks up around them, blowing around loose clothes and strands of hair, but no one makes a move, the girls refusing to take their eyes from their opponents. Surprisingly, that was another difference, although that was minor. Amaya's eyes were a mix of blue and green, with a bit more blue to it, while Aika's had the opposite effect.

Deidara takes a step closer, causing the redhead to crouch down into a fighting position, her hand now touching her weapons pouch, waiting for the right moment to strike. But this movement causes her tight purple tank top to roll up a bit and expose some more of her well-toned stomach. Dark blue ninja pants cling low on her hips, with the holster strapped to her left thigh, and her hitai-ate on her right. Fishnet covered her forearms, hooked to rings on her middle fingers.

Her sister can sense the change in her twin and quickly slips her hand into the weapon holster on her right thigh, the split in her black kimono giving her easy access. Forest green lined the edges of the material, to match the sash around her waist that held the dress closed. Flowing black material, also lined with green, clung to her bicep, and flowed down to her fingertips, belling out toward the bottom, and hiding any number of weapons you could think of. The cut of the kimono left her with a hint of cleavage, that she covered with fishnet, and would have shown a lot more than leg if it weren't for the green shorts she wore underneath. Her hitai-ate was tied around her left thigh, proudly declaring both of them kunoichi from Konohagakure.

Both girls pull out a kunai each and straighten up, their backs pressed together, waiting for the Akatsuki's next move. The blonde stares hard at them, as something in the back of his mind begins to nag at him. They seemed kind of familiar. Movement catches his eye, and he watches as the auburn haired girl reaches over with her free hand and grab her sisters. As the hands start forming signs together, everything clicks into place.

"Sasori no danna!" He yells out, frantically, while reaching for a kunai. "I recognize these two from the bingo book! They're the –"

His words are cut off as both girls finish the last hand sign and scream out, "_Shinwatekina Gensou_!" (1). Suddenly, leaves flutter from everywhere and swirl around the two missing ninja. They try to focus on their opponents, but the girls seem to be melting into nothingness.

"Genjutsu." Both shinobi whisper, but identifying the style didn't help them escape it.

Brown eyes scan the area, waiting for a sign of either of the kunoichi who would dare to trap him in a measly illusion, but he is stopped, when someone grabs his puppet's hair and jerks the head back, to place a kunai at the throat. Now that they think they have him, the other twin comes running toward him, but she is surrounded by clones of both her and her sister, as well as typical desert animals, like scorpions and snakes. . .that are much too large to be real.

Across the way, Deidara is going through the same things. A growl catches in his throat as he goes to reach for his clay, only to find that he can't move. "Shit, un."

The auburn haired girl standing in front of both of them smiles, her hair now all the way down, a kunai in each hand. She charges at them, ready to slash them in the throat. Knowing it's an illusion, both shinobi start to shut down their chakra. But as the metal begins to slice into flesh/wood, the girls and all the creatures shimmer away, leaving the two men staring at one another.

"They're good, un." Deidara whispers to his partner, in awe of the fierce kunoichi.

The puppet master isn't too thrilled. "I can see that. Who are they?"

He groans, rubbing his throat. "The Takeda twins. Actually, the only reason I remember is that they were just recently added to the bingo book that we stole from that dead Cloud ninja a few weeks back." He sighs, trying to recall everything. "They are also known as _Yuuwaku Futago_. . .the Temptation Twins. Skilled mostly at genjutsu, taijutsu, and weapons. 16 years old, from the Leaf Village, un."

(A/N: I just love how my co-writer captured the essence of Deidara in that last sentence, un.)

"So, they think this is just a game." Sasori mumbles, already sensing their retreating chakra. "They think we can't catch them?"

"Un."

A smile forms on his face, hidden by the puppet. "Then I guess we should go show them what we're made of. I hate making people wait."

* * *

_**Little Miss Morphine**_**: **We apologize for the short first chapter, but I promise that the rest of them will be longer. Please go read my fanfiction under my name, Little Miss Morphine. (look in the profile)

_**Punk Angel's Dream**_**: **Shameless plugging at it's finest! Just look at our profile, and click the links to our separate accounts! That should be fun!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto. . .if we did, there would be a lot of things that would happen. . .like Sasori and Deidara not dying. . .

_**Dream: **_So I have good news and bad news.

_**Morphine: **_Bad news first.

_**Dream:**_ We only have 2 reviews! (hides in emo corner)

_**Morphine:**_ I knew that. . .I checked. (looks at Dream) What's the good news?

_**Dream:**_ (now out of corner) We got a lot of favorites and alerts! Well, a lot by my standards. . .

_**Morphine:**_ We're good! Thank you _xXKiraUzumakiXx _and _Demonic-Kat_ for your reviews!

_**Dream:**_ And thanks to _gaaraxoxo, Sakura17865, Neko66, _and again to _xXKiraUzumakiXx _and _Demonic-Kat _for adding us to their favorite lists. . .or their alerts. . .or in some cases, BOTH! (fangirl squee)

_**Morphine:**_ Oh God, not a fangirl moment. . .anyways, enjoy chapter 2! Dream. . .stop that! You've got work to do!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

A few miles ahead, pumping chakra to their feet as if their lives depended on it (and they did), the girls are running for the border between Fire Country and Wind. "Why are we running this way?" Amaya asks. "It would've been closer to go back to Gaara-kun."

Blue-green eyes flash fire as she narrows her gaze on her younger sister. "Would you get your mind off of _Gaara-kun_ for one fucking minute?!" She snaps.

"Well, at least Gaara-kin would've protected us, rather than let us get caught!"

"We're not gonna get caught, if you would shut your damn mouth."

Amaya keeps running, but stops suddenly as she hears a thud and her sister disappears from her peripheral vision. She turns around, and looks on in horror at her sister lying face down in the sand. But her vision is quickly blocked by a red and black blur tackles her to the desert floor. She slams into the hot earth and winces in pain. Her gaze clashes with pale blue, as Deidara kneels over her, reaching for her arms.

The crimson-haired kunoichi goes to kick out at him, but he jumps out of the way, narrowly dodging a well-aimed kick that would've had him on the ground, crying for mommy. He moves to put seals on her wrists again, but this time she moves and sweeps his legs out from under him.

Out of his hold, she moves to help her twin, only to get tackled again. This time, he straddles her hips, pinning her wrists above her head. "Stupid bitch, un."

Her face goes red from both anger and embarrassment, as she continues to struggle. She moves to head butt him, but he keeps out of reach. "Let me go, you sorry ba—OW!" She yells in pain, as the mouth on his right hand clamps down on the tender flesh of her wrist, breaking the skin. Tears well up in her green-blue eyes, and she finally gives in. "AIKA!"

Unfortunately, her elder twin is having problems of her own. Puppet hands have a hold of her ankles, which had caused her to fall in the first place. Another hand comes up and wraps around her wrists, binding them together. . .hell she didn't even get a chance to fight back!

The face of the other missing nin appears about her, the cloth that hides his face flapping in the breeze. "Not very smart, little kunoichi."

"Fuck you!" She snaps, spitting at him. "Go jump in a Kami-forsaken lake!" Nevermind the fact that they were in a desert. . .

Sasori chuckles, and wraps the seals around her, before tying her up with rope. Then he turns, and picks her up with the tail. He starts heading toward his partner. "I believe these two will make beautiful works of art when I'm done with them."

The blonde snorts. "Beautiful, yes. Works of art, no, un."

Amaya's tear-filled eyes stare up at Deidara's face for a moment, before searching for her sister. Panic sets in as she sees her captured, then glances back at the blonde nukenin towering above her. He stares back down emotionlessly, finishing with the seals. The floodgates finally open and tears roll down her cheeks, to the sand below. "Gaara-kun." She whimpers. "Gaara-kun, help us."

The auburn-haired girl groans aloud, and mentally slaps her forehead, since she can't do it physically. "Damn, we get kidnapped and she still can't stop fangirling." She mumbles. Her body suddenly starts shaking as the puppet carrying her starts to laugh. She growls at him before looking in the direction her sister's voice had come from. "It's okay, Amaya. We'll get out of this soon."

Another chuckle has Aika two seconds away from tasting her lunch a second time. "So optimistic." He says, turning his head a bit to gaze back at her. "Weren't you ever taught that fairy tales never come true?"

She flashes Sasori a grin that is nothing but teeth. "Fairy tales really don't have ugly bastards like you." Her gaze drifts to Deidara. "And they sure as hell don't have any cross-dressing asshats." She sneers, her smartass nature taking over. One of these days, her sarcasm would probably get her killed. . .hopefully today wasn't that day.

"Such a foul mouth for one so young." He mumbles. "It'll be my pleasure to shut that filthy mouth up for good."

"Already having wet dreams about me, asshole?"

They both turn to look at the explosion enthusiast as he heaves Amaya over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Now that is a proper captive." The puppet master mumbles. "Quiet, crying, appropriately afraid. Take a few tips from her." Figuring she tempted fate just enough, she snorts and ignores him.

Deidara stands straight up, settling his hand just right to balance her. Unfortunately, since it was on her ass, her face was now as crimson as her hair. "C-can you p-p-please lower your hand?"

Her sister's eyes grow wide as one thought flows through her mind. _'Only the Kazekage could make her stutter like that.'_

The two Akatsuki start heading in some random direction, ignoring their captives. The missing rock shinobi looks at his partner, his hand still resting on the girl's backside. "These two are quite mouthy, un."

"I've begun to realize that." Sasori said, in his normal tone, while giving Deidara a 'no shit, Sherlock' look. "We'll definitely have to separate them when we get there."

The bomb expert chuckles. "Maybe we can get some use out of them before you turn them into puppets, un?"

As the two carry on their conversation, the sisters share a look of anger and horror. Anger at being kidnapped and ignored and horror at what could possibly await them at the end of this journey.

It was well after nightfall when they found themselves being carried through a large room filled with men (and one woman) wearing matching cloaks. At the sight of the red clouds, the Takeda twins knew exactly where they had been brought. . .

The Akatsuki base.

Amaya's face flushes once again, as all of the men turn to stare at them. And with her ass in the air, it felt as if all the attention was on her. Luckily, their captors kept walking. Her gaze goes to the floor, lost in thought. Her crimson pigtails bounce in and out of her line of sight with every step taken.

Aika gets angry, wishing that at least one of her hand were free so she could tell each of the bastards to sit on it and rotate. But maybe it was a good thing her hands were tied, since that move would probably hasten her death.

Her lips curve upward in a smirk as she remembers the Akatsuki's arrogance. . .or stupidity, she wasn't sure. The two art freaks had gotten so caught up in yet another disagreement, that they hadn't blindfolded either girl. Granted, once they captured someone, you either found their body rotting somewhere, or they became part of Sasori's arsenal. But, if she could plan it just right, as soon as the puppeteer let her go, Aika and Amaya would gone quicker than a teenage emo going down on Orochimaru.

She doesn't even get the chance. They are taken into a dark room, still tied up like birthday gifts and thrown in front of a dark silhouette with hypnotizing eyes. "They were not part of your mission." A voice comes out, making the girls cringe back. "Explain yourselves."

"Well, Leader-sama." Deidara mumbles, head slightly bowed. "These girls are the _Yuuwaku Futago._ And we know how you like to collect shinobi from the bingo book. They would be a great addition to the organization, un."

"As my puppets, of course." Sasori cuts in.

Amaya raises her head and looks into those creepy eyes with renewed terror. It looked like they might not make it out of this alive. But then her sister growls angrily beside her. "If you're gonna kill us now, just get it over with." Only a small tremor betrayed her fear.

"Shut up, Aika." She growls back. "Gaara-kun is probably coming for us."

Three pairs of eyes stare down at her, as a sinister chuckle echoes around them. "Is that so?" The leader purrs. "It might be better to keep these two alive a little longer, just to lure in the one-tail. We need that demon back."

Now it is the elder twin's turn to whimper. "Oh great, we get to be tortured first. Great job, little sister."

A hand comes out of the darkness and caresses Aika's cheek. "Such spirit. . .such fire. You would make an exceptional addition to the Akatsuki, as would your sister. . .what do you say? Join us."

Blue-green eyes narrow on the shadow. "When pigs fly in a frozen hell!" She snarls, jerking away from his touch.

Amaya nods in agreement. "Not no but hell no!"

"Heh. It wouldn't have been fun if you had conceded so easily." He whispers to them, hot breath skimming across their faces. "Sasori, you get the smart-mouth. . .Deidara, you can have the demon lover. Have fun breaking them."

Once again, both are picked up and dragged away, but the twins look on in horror as the shinobi turn into different rooms. "NO! AMAYA!"

The blonde continues on as the door is shut on the girl's scream. His prisoner stares as he shuts his door as well, cutting off her moan as tears once again run in trails down her cheeks. "Aika. . ."

* * *

_**Dream: **_Okay, apparently we lied. . .but we didn't mean to!

_**Morphine:**_ Technically we didn't lie. . .it is a bit longer.

Dream: But not as long as I was hoping! But this was a great place to stop it!

Morphine: It's okay. . .I'm sure the readers will understand. Now, you ready for the shameless begging and plugging of our separate profiles?

Dream: (sniffles) I guess. . .

Morphine: Okay. . .go check out our separate accounts! We have links in our profile!

Dream: And please read and review. We even accept flames!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Morphine: **_Here we are with the next installment of _Lead Me Not Into Temptation_! Chapter 3! I'm so excited. . .aren't you Dream? (looks around) Uh, Dream, where are you? (looks at floor) What the hell are you doing on the floor? We have a story to update! (pokes with stick) Come on! Don't leave me alone! (notices notebook on floor beside body) What's this?

_**Dream:**_ (whispers) All of the reviews we've gotten. . .plus alerts and favorites. I've never had that many before, so I think I fainted. . .

_**Morphine**_: (looks in book) Holy hell, that is a lot for us! Thank you to _Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, Neko66, xXKiraUzumakiXx, Demonic-Kat, dreamingofmagic, gaaraxoxo, SucineLover12_, _greenGIR1o1, _and _Piper-Knight_ for the reviews!

_**Dream**_: (slowly gets up) And thanks to _sarahnyaa, BirdieIsAwesome, _and, _.Username_ for the alerts and favorites. Some of our reviewers also added us to their favorites and alerts. . .and if _SucineLover12_ could have, I'm sure she would have glomped us through the computer. . .

_**Morphine**_: Anyways, we're updating a day early, because Dream watches wrestling on Monday nights, and didn't want to miss it. . .so it's possible we'll change our updates to Sundays (barring jobs, kids, and emergencies). So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing to do with Naruto. . .except a few posters, and con badges. But Sasori does own my soul and any other part of me he wants (gets hit in head by Morphine) Sorry. . .we only own Aika and Amaya!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Amaya immediately starts to whimper as the depth of the situation hits her. She was separated from her sister, locked in a room with one of the most dangerous (and most gorgeous) missing shinobi in ninja history. '_Great.'_ She groans to herself. _'I am alone with the only male, other than Gaara-kun, that can make me blush and stutter worse the Hinata. . .'_ She knew that she should be afraid for other reasons, mainly the comments the guy in the shadows had made about 'breaking' them, but fear made a person irrational.

The blonde Akatsuki drops her unceremoniously into some random corner before plopping down on his bed, rubbing his shoulder. But his eyes never leave her, and, to put it politely, it creeped her the fuck out (sorry, never was one much for polite). Her face begins to heat up in yet another blush.

He watches this, a small smirk curving his lips upward, as he rests his foot on the bed frame, and crosses his arms over his raised knee. "So. . ." He whispers, resting his head on his arms, looking at her sideways. "Are you two an item, un?"

You can almost hear her jaw hit the floor as she starts to sputter. The redhead presses her back against the wall, and raises her knees up, wrapping her still bound wrists around them. "T-that. . .i-i-it doesn't matter!" She finally yells out, before burying her face in her knees.

The missing rock shinobi just shrugs. "Suit yourself, un." He mumbles, getting up from the bed.

Big green-blue eyes go wide as Deidara begins to unbutton his cloak. Her lips move, as if she's trying to say something, but no sound is able to come out of her mouth. Images of the blonde, naked, taking advantage of her haunt her mind, making her quiver from embarrassment and fear. "P-P-Please don't. . ."

Another chuckle echoes around the room. "You kunoichi always do have really active imaginations. But whatever you're thinking is gonna happen, isn't going to." She gazes up as he towers over her, in a pair of nin pants and a fishnet top. "At least not yet, un."

She scoots away from him, unable to take her eyes off his well-chiseled chest and abdomen, shown off very well beneath the tight, mesh material. Out of impulse, she closes her eyes quickly, mostly for her own sanity, but it doesn't stop the feelings coursing through her body. Who knew she could be so perverted?

The crimson-haired kunoichi brings her hands to her face, attempting to hide a fresh batch of tears. Amaya knew that she shouldn't. . .couldn't start having the hots for her captor. Not that it was a betrayal of Gaara-kun. He had never even acknowledged her existence. She liked to blame it all on the one thing that plagued teenage girls everywhere. . .fangirlism. (If it's not a word, it should be).

But, even though she had established that she wasn't being disloyal to Gaara, these thoughts and feelings that she was having toward Deidara made her a traitor to Konohagakure. It seemed to her, that the Takeda family history was doomed to repeat itself with this generation as well. . .

No longer caring if he heard her anymore, she lets the tears fall, sobbing out her frustration.

……………………….

"Quit glaring at me, kunoichi." The puppet master growls as he removes his cloak and tosses it aside.

Aika struggles against the ropes, feeling like the damsel in distress you would see on a Saturday morning cartoon, tied to the railroad tracks. "If you would untie me, you stupid son of a–OH SHIT!" She flinches back as her vision is filled with nothing but an image of her captor, or at least the shell he was hiding beneath. With the mask off, she could tell that it was a puppet. . .and an ugly one at that

He leans in closer, almost touching her forehead with his own. The face was emotionless, but she could see the eyes that were full of malice. "Attempt to insult my mother one more time, and you will experience the greatest pain I can administer as I turn you into one of my arsenal."

She swallows audibly. "Then l-let me go. Then you'll never have to w-worry about another insult again." She winces as she stutters a bit, hating the sign of weakness.

The huge puppet cracks open and a young male with dark red hair and brown eyes crawls out. She closes her eyes, noticing his bare chest. Knowing her luck, the freak would probably be naked underneath. He sees this and smirks, reaching up to pull the kunai out of her hair. He then uses it to cut away the ropes holding her hostage. "Nice try, Takeda, but I'm not that foolish. You only have two choices."

Long, auburn hair falls to her waist in waves. Her fingers run through the strands, to take out the tangles, while attempting to get feeling back in her hands. Blue-green eyes stare up at the living puppet, who turned out to be quite a hottie. She could even ignore the fact that he had no stomach, just an empty cavern with some kind of weapon showing. "And those would be?"

"Join us of your own free will, or join my collection." He says, gesturing toward the room. Her eyes grow wide with horror at the sight of a few puppets on the wall, knowing exactly what he did to create those weapons.

A shiver travels down her spine, and she looks down at the floor she is sitting on. "You better hope that you don't leave me room for Option C."

Sasori grabs her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. More chills rack her body, but this time it's at the coolness of his touch. "I won't let you get away. And once we get the one-tail, you and your younger sister will make beautiful puppets."

The kunoichi jerks her head away from his grip, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if that was a threat or a compliment."

He just looks at her, sitting on the floor with her legs curled to one side. The puppet master slips into the bed, suddenly tired from the day. "Take it however you want, little kunoichi. Just know, that your days are now numbered."

The room is plunged into darkness as he uses a chakra string to flip the light switch. She growls silently, calling him every name in the book, in her mind. The bastard had left her on the floor! She didn't care how gorgeous her captor was (especially with no shirt), he was nothing but a heartless prick! Aika slips her hands outward slowly, hoping to find something to cover up with on the cold floor.

Her fingers finally connect with some material and she pulls gently, to make sure it was attached to anything. Feeling no resistance, she tugs it to her and bundles up, laying on the floor. The smell of wood and blood almost gags her, but she knew that she needed to endure.

She allows her eyes to drift closed, sending a prayer up to any higher power that was willing to listen. Because her and Amaya needed all the help that they could get.

……………………….

After letting all of her emotions out, Amaya pulls her hands away and wipes her eyes. No amount of crying was going to change their situation. She glance up in time to see Deidara smirk as a little grey sculpture explodes.

Her eyes hesitate on him for a few moments, trying to ignore the fact that her bladder was screaming at her. But finally the urge becomes too painful to ignore. "Um. . ." Heat burns her cheeks, and she curses herself for it. "I. . ."

The blonde looks away from his creations to stare at her. "What, un?"

"I-I have to g-go to t-t-the ba-bathroom." She stammers out, mortified at having to pretty much ask for permission.

Deidara points at a door across from him. "Right there, un."

"Thank you." She mumbles, and pushes herself awkwardly to her feet. He just cocks his head to the side, watching her as intently as he was watching his bombs go off minutes before. Their gazes meet for a split second, as she tries to figure out why he would be so fascinated. But she gives up quickly, not really wanting to understand the inner workings of his twisted mind. Instead she walks to the door he had pointed at and goes in, after struggling with the door knob for a moment.

He goes back to his clay, building more tiny creatures before making them blow up. It would remind anyone of a 3 year old child building a tower out of blocks only to knock them down and start all over. But he still could hear the muffled curses between explosions.

* * *

_**Dream: **_Okay, it's still short, and I'm sorry. From now on, no more promises on the length, since I keep letting you guys down. I even extended the chapter this time, but it wasn't enough! But we hope you guys love it! Right Morphine? (looks around) Morphine?

_**Morphine: **_(on floor, drooling)

_**Dream: **_Are you okay?

_**Morphine: **_Deidara. . .fishnet shirt. . .(more drool)

_**Dream: **_(sigh) Can you regain composure until the end? I haven't fallen into a fangirl coma over Sasori shirtless just yet. . .

_**Morphine: **_(twitch)

_**Dream: **_Nevermind! Anyways, read and review! Flames are accepted! And if you wanna check out more, you can see our individual stories! Thanks!!!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dream:**_ (on hands and knees bowing) I'm so sorry everyone!

_**Morphine:**_ Come on, our readers understand. . .

_**Dream:**_ Still, I must apologize for not being able to update for so long. But I had to be with my sister. . .so as promised, two chapters will be posted today.

_**Morphine:**_ Now on to the reviews and stuff. . .Thanks to _Another Wonderful Username _(you got left out in the last one because of the way your name goes, sorry. Blame Fanfiction(dot)net), _Demonic-Kat_, _xXKiraUzumakiXx, SuicuneLover12, _and _ToshiroHitsugayaGirlfriend _for all the reviews!

_**Dream:**_ And a special thanks to _Demonic-Kat_ for the review about the new baby! That was awesome!

_**Morphine:**_ Added bonus, we have another person who added us to their story alert. . ._YourDarkGuardian_. And _ToshiroHitsugayaGirlfriend _put us on alerts and favorites! Thank you both!

_**Dream:**_ Now, without further ado. . .Chapter 4 of _**Lead Me Not Into Temptation**_

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything related to Naruto. If we did, many things would have happened differently. . .We only own Aika and Amaya!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Suddenly the door cracks open enough for the kunoichi to stick her head through. "Can y-you get my sister, p-please?" She manages to ask politely, barely stuttering.

Deidara gives her a 'do I look that stupid?' look. "No. Why would I do that, un?"

It was almost as if she had crimson tattooed on her cheeks, like an Inuzuka. "I…well, um…it's a…ah, kind of a girl thing."

He raises his eyebrow, then chuckles. "Not good enough, un." Ignoring her, he turns back to his mini-bombs. A smirk curves his lips as she growls in frustration.

"M-my pants…um, they're, uh, hard to u-unbutton."

Silence echoes around them as he glances back up at her. It's his turn to blush, but luckily, his hair hides it. "Come here, un."

Amaya begins to, for lack of a better word, freak out. "No thanks! Just go get my sister! I don't want you to do it!" She yells out, trying to disappear back into the bathroom.

The explosion expert starts laughing at her reaction. "Just come over her so I can untie your hands, un."

Completely horrified at jumping to the worst conclusion, she walks toward him, wanting to put this behind her as quickly as possible. This quite possibly was the worst day of her life (how something could be worse than getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki, she didn't know). He reaches up and uses a kunai to cut the ropes from her wrists. She clenches her fists as the blood flow begins to return to her hands. "Thank you." She whispers, bowing, before heading back for the restroom.

She finishes up, grateful that the pain in her bladder and kidneys had finally subsided. As she washes her hands, her gaze gets caught on the shower…and it was almost as if angels from heaven had started to sing. Sand covered her from head to toe, as well as the dried blood from her wrists. And Amaya hated being dirty.

"Just because I've been kidnapped doesn't mean I have to stay like this." She growls to herself, reaching for the faucet.

……………………………

After about half an hour of tossing and turning on the hard floor, Aika finally gives up on sleep. Laying on her back, she glares up into the darkness engulfing the room.

In the quiet that had settled, since she had stopped moving, she could hear deep, even breathing coming from (what she could only assume) was the bed. In all honesty, the kunoichi didn't want to think about the possibility that it could be any one of the puppets in the room hanging on the walls. That would be creepy. A sudden, yet stupid idea pops into her mind, but she shrugs, not one to sit there and accept her fate.

As silently as the elite Jounin could be (which was pretty damn quiet), she gets to her feet and starts heading for the faint outline of the doorway. She pulled her makeshift blanket closer, hoping it would be useful. When the faint light finally hits it, she notices the pattern and grins. Aika had grabbed his Akatsuki cloak…that would be very useful.

The auburn-haired kunoichi turned the doorknob with a bit more confidence, still careful to keep quiet. Unfortunately, whoever did the routine maintenance of the hideout had forgotten the WD40, and the door creaked as she eased it open.

Something wraps around her waist, pulling her across the room. Light floods the room as she lands on the bed next to an extremely irritated Sasori. "Did you really think I was that foolish, little kunoichi?" He pulls away the chakra strings, now using the upper half of his body to pin her down as he glared at her.

"What kind of prisoner would I be if I didn't try to escape?" She asks with false sweetness, while screaming at herself that she wasn't supposed to like this position as much as she was.

He growls in annoyance. "A _good_ prisoner." She goes to wiggle away, but he just shakes his head. "No. I can't trust you not to try and escape. And even though I no longer need sleep, I like to rest. So you are going to stay right here."

A protest comes up, but she shut it off quickly. This bed was much more comfortable than the floor. "Oh, lucky me." She mumbles, unable to curb her sarcasm. "Any chance you can back up? Every time you touch me, I get cold."

Sasori moves away, but keeps a hand on her stomach, to sense any move she might make. "I'm a puppet, Takeda. I'm supposed to be cold."

But she didn't hear a word as exhaustion had finally caught up with her and she had passed out.

……………………………

Even though he could hear the shower and sense her chakra, Deidara was finally getting fed up on waiting for his captive. Just as he starts to get up, the door opens and she walks out. Pale fingers were running through hip length red hair, de-tangling it to the best of her ability.

Blue eyes stare at the girl as she heads back to her previous corner. "Took you long enough, un."

"S-sorry." She mumbles, hating being this close to him, even if they were an entire room apart.

He chuckles, pulling the covers back on the bed. It seemed that he had lucked out and gotten the meek girl. Score one for Team Deidara! Just to mess with her, he pulls his shirt off and tosses it in her direction. Not that it covered much in the first place.

Amaya looks down, then gazes back up and meeps. It was so much better to see him shirtless. Thankfully he turns off the light before her inner fangirl made a fool of her.

Then she realizes that he hadn't told her where she could sleep. Unfortunately, she can already hear him snoring slightly. She pushes some of her still wet hair back out of her face as she gets up and starts moving slowly toward the bed. If she had to sleep on the fucking floor, the least he could do was give her a pillow.

She felt the edge of the bed against her legs, and carefully gropes around for anything she can rest her head on, while praying to any god that would listen that she wouldn't accidentally grope _him_ in the process. Finally, she feels a pillow, but as her hand wraps around it, fingers clamp around her wrist.

"What do you think you are doing, un?" He whispers, right by her ear.

"Getting a pillow." She answers, surprising the both of them on how strong her voice is. And the fact that she was nearly unaffected by his hot breath on her ear.

He releases her, but something wet tickles the flesh before he pulls away, causing her to shiver. "Take one, un." He says, laying back down to sleep.

She captures her prize, plus the extra cover that she had brushed against earlier, and heads to the corner. She gets as comfortable as she can. It doesn't take long before she drifts off into sleep, Deidara's scent surrounding her.

……………………………

A loud knock jerks Aika out of sleep…well, she kept telling herself that. She refused to believe that it was because Sasori had moved his hand off of her to get out of bed.

He opens the door, used to these kind of intrusions early in the morning. Blue-green eyes widen as she recognizes the cobalt eyes looking into the room. Paired with the long ebony hair, she knows exactly who it is. But they were speaking so low, she couldn't hear why the bastard was here so early in the morning.

The puppet master sighs and turns back to her as the first few rays of sunlight brighten the room a bit. He grabs the cloak he used when out of Hiruko and slips his arms in, not fastening it. "Do not move from that spot." He orders, narrowing his dark brown eyes on her. Without waiting for an answer, he follows Itachi, shutting and locking the door from the outside.

* * *

_**Morphine:**_ Not bad. . .still not as long as we were hoping for

_**Dream:**_ I know. . .but I try. . .I don't want the story to move too fast.

_**Morphine:**_ Yeah, I know. So anyways, go to the next chapter!

_**Dream:**_ And please read and review! We love you guys

_**Morphine:**_ For more fanficy goodness. . .

_**Dream:**_ That's not a word, Morphine. . .

_**Morphine:**_ (ignores) Go to our individual profiles! We'd love to hear what you think on those too!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything but **_**Temptation!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Edit: Sorry guys! My computer decided to crash, so after a few f-bombs thrown in its direction, I remembered that I sent a copy to Morphine to proofread. But the program she used took out ALL freakin' punctuation! So here is the edit, and I hope you will forgive us)**

_**Dream:**_ Here's the next chapter, as promised. It's all I can do, since I made y'all wait so long!

_**Morphine:**_ Enjoy everyone!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** WE DON'T OWN NARUTO! If we did, then we wouldn't need to write fanfiction for you lovely people. (But we probably would keep on because you guys are the epic awesomeness). We only own Aika and Amaya (who are also the epic awesomeness).

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

She sits up in the bed, staring at the door as if it would magically give her a way out of this nightmare. But, it didn't. More than anything, she just wanted a way to get her and Amaya as far away from this hell as possible. Unfortunately, since the twins had been separated, the Akatsuki had effectively cut off any chance either had of escaping.

Because without her younger sister, she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. And she'd do her best to protect her, even if she had to play _nice_. The girl shudders at the thought of being kind to her captors. She sprawls out on the bed, and drifts off, unable to stop the escape plans forming in her dreams.

…………………………

The door flies open, startling Amaya out of an already fitful slumber. She watches, wide-eyed, as a redheaded man she had never seen before moves across the room and proceeds to tip over the mattress, dumping Deidara to the floor.

She pretends to sleep during the ensuing argument, as the blonde gets ready. She could feel him looking down at her as he moved by her to grab his discarded shirt. He snorts down at the 'sleeping' figure, then heads out of the room, pulling on his cloak.

As soon as the door lock clicks into place, she gets up and heads straight for the bed, with the speed and stealth of her shinobi heritage. Yet all of that would help her now. The crimson-haired kunoichi couldn't break out of this makeshift prison. Besides, she had no shame in admitting that Aika was the brains of the operation more times than not. Amaya just did what first came to mind, without thinking about consequences. She was sure her sister had more than a few ideas, anyway.

A yawn escapes her lips and she curls up in the bed, falling asleep quickly.

…………………………

Kankuro stands in the middle of the training grounds, sweating. He decides to take a bit of a break after that last practice session, when a movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention. One of Konoha's messenger hawks lands on his shoulder, a scroll attached to his foot.

The puppeteer sighs and heads up to his brother's office, knowing that the training for the day was probably over, judging by the size of the message. Smaller correspondences usually meant bad news. Sometimes he hated being the Kazekage's brother. . .he'd rather fight than get caught up in all the political bullshit.

Without knocking, he walks in, earning a hard jade glare. "What?"

Temari rolls her eyes and places a finger in her mouth, whistling. The hawk flies to her shoulder and she takes the message, reaching down onto her desk to get a bit of food for the tired creature. "Obviously, it's more stuff from the Leaf Village. Probably Naruto challenging you to yet another duel." She pulls the parchment out and throws it toward Gaara.

The Kazekage sighs, catching the flying object with his bare hand, instead of his sand. He unrolls the scroll and begins to read, eyes growing wide at the short but sweet message from the Hokage. "Kankuro, Temari, I need you two to get a few shinobi together. We've got to set up a search party."

"What's going on?" Kankuro asks, not expecting this kind of reaction.

Green eyes gaze up at his two siblings, knowing this was going to devastate his brother, and possibly his sister…

"The Takeda twins never made it back to Konohagakure."

Both jump up and immediately begin to follow orders. Only one thing could keep those two from going back to their home village…they had been ambushed.

…………………………

Deidara walks back into his room, yawning. He didn't know why the leader always had to wake them up at the buttcrack of dawn to give them orders for two days from now. Then again, he wouldn't question Pein at all. . .he liked breathing.

The only thing he currently knew was that he and Sasori would be taking the twins out to confront the one-tail. It seemed that the girl occupying his room and his bed had been telling the truth. They knew of the search parties from the Leaf Village, looking for them, but now Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings had joined the efforts themselves.

He tosses his cloak over and lays in the bed, so caught up in thought that he didn't notice Amaya wrapped up beside him. At least, not until she unconsciously huddled closer to him. Blue eyes widen, and gaze down to start at the kunoichi in the now brightened room.

A hand brushes blood red locks away from the girl's sleeping face to get a better look. Seeing her like this, without any defenses up, made him realize exactly why the current Kazekage would want her back. She looked like an angel, curled up beside him.

Movement draws his attention to her eyes, and he watches as they flutter open and gaze sleepily at him. For a split second, he could have swore that he'd seen those full lips curve upward…

Green-blue eyes grow huge as Amaya focuses on who she is almost wrapped around. Instantly, she sits up and scoots back, the covers falling off the bed at her momentum.

Now he is staring lower.

She turns crimson as she follows his gaze down to her chest. In her fitful sleep, she had twisted and tugged her top to the point that her decently sized bust now looked bigger…and almost ready to pop out of her tank top.

A lecherous grin appears on his face. "Ah, now I see what Gaara likes about you, un."

Without a though, her redhead's temper takes over. A hand comes flying out of nowhere and slaps the smirking rock nin's face hard enough to knock his head sideways. "Bastard!"

Instead of getting angry (pretty much admitting he deserved it), he laughs, rubbing his cheek. "I wonder if you're this fiery with him? Or if it's just me? I think we should test it, un." He whispers suggestively.

Her stutter comes out in her fury. "You p-p-PERVERT!"

"You're just now figuring that out?" He asks, pulling his shirt off once again before laying down. "Room for one more…two if you're into that kind of thing, un." He says, patting the bed beside him.

She growls and scurries back to her corner. "I-I'll pass."

He shrugs and settles into the mattress. "Too bad, un." He lets his eyes drift closed, waiting for the girl to strike again.

…………………………

Across the hall, Sasori wanders back to his room, only to growl to himself. It seemed that his captive was doing everything in her limited power to piss him off.

She is on her stomach, face buried into one of his pillows, sprawled out across _his_ bed. There wasn't any room left for him. And he really wanted to catch a few more hours of rest before having to deal with a fully awake kunoichi who was bent on pushing all of his buttons.

The human turned puppet moves to the edge of the bed and snarls. "Move, kunoichi."

"Go away." She mumbles, twisting her face away from him.

"Kunoichi, I said move."

Her head turns toward him, fallen angel eyes glaring at him through a curtain of dark red hair. "Leave me alone, asshole." She rasps out, wishing looks could kill before curling into a ball and drifting off.

Sasori now had space to lay down, but he no longer cared. Now it was time to pay her back for her insults. And since he couldn't kill her, he decides to go the childish route. Besides, the LEAST the little bitch could do was obey _one_, just one simple little command.

He grabs the edges of the blankets, and jerks it away, sending her crashing to the wood floor. He chuckles triumphantly, slipping under the covers as she glares at him over the edge of the bed.

Aika gets to her feet and curls up on the bed, where she had been earlier. "That was fucking pointless."

His hand slips back onto her stomach, this time so he could feel her move. Sasori refused to give her a chance to pay him back. "Then move, next time."

…………………………

Neither girl found out, until the two days were up, that they were gonna be demon bait.

Amaya stayed as far away from Deidara as possible until the morning when he had jerked her out of a sound sleep, tying her hands in front of her. He also jerked her top down to show much more cleavage than she would ever be comfortable with. Especially since she was currently surrounded by men, a few eyeballing the newly exposed flesh.

Her sister stumbles in a moment later, hands secured in front of her as well. Sasori is once again hidden inside the hideous hunch-backed puppet that he seemed to favor.

Aika's lip curls back in a snarl as the blonde advances on her, tugging her kimono open even further, flashing more skin under her fishnet. Since both girls had been taken straight from bed, their hair was stuck in every which way. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the Akatsuki's plan was.

The Takeda twins looked ravaged. And only Kami-sama knew how far they would be traveling, which meant that they would probably look worse when they reached their destination.

Pein steps forward, nodding approvingly at their prisoners. "Yes, this should enrage the jinchuuriki and his friends. Now, gag and blindfold them. Then go."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Both say and proceed to follow orders. Amaya whimpers behind the gag, the sight of her sister blurring from the tears before the cloth covers it.

* * *

_**Dream: **_Okay, time to go. . .Wrestlin' starts in 14 minutes. . .

_**Morphine: **_Fangirl

_**Dream: **_Uh, duh. . .can you handle the rest of this on your own?

_**Morphine: **_Yeah, go. . .(watches Dream leave) Anyways. . .read and review everyone!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything but**_** Temptation!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dream:**_ Sorry for the long wait, boys and girls, but we had some stuff to deal with. My stepmom just had a knee replacement, so I've been babysittin' and house-sittin'. And Morphine is havin' issues as well. She'll be back but for now, it's just me (aren't you guys lucky). So enjoy!

Thanks to _Another Wonderful Username, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, and SuicuneLover13 _for the reviews. Special thanks to the latter for tellin' me about the mess up in the last chapter. And a thanks to the anonymous review, and all the new people who have favorited this story or added it to their alerts!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything involving Naruto, unless you count the hitai-ates, posters, cosplay costumes, t-shirts, plushies, and other things we bought at random conventions. We only own Aika and Amaya!

* * *

**Chapter 6:** (really, we're at six already?)

She didn't know how long it had taken, but Aika was torn between relief and anger when she finally heard one of the men whisper. "They're here, un." (wow, I wonder who that could have been).

Both girls can feel the difference in the air as the two Akatsuki vanish, leaving them on something smooth, but hot. Probably a rock. She takes the opportunity to jerk off the blindfold and gag, before helping her sister.

Almost matching eyes meet, and Amaya smiles sadly. "Are you okay, onee-san?"

She chuckles. "I'm still alive, 'Maya-chan. So are you, so that's all that matters."

"They're gonna use us to catch Gaara-kun, aren't they?"

Aika nods, getting to her feet. It seemed that her first guess was correct. They were sitting on a smaller rock, in the shade of a few boulders. "What worries me is why they left us in this spot." She mumbles, attempting to move her arms. But it seems that something is tugging against, making it so she was unable to escape. "Well, fuck."

The younger Takeda notices this and tries moving, only to want to curse as well. Even if they were to untie the ropes around their wrists, the chakra strings attached to them would keep them from bailing out.

Suddenly, someone appears behind them and both glare up at the blonde. "Guess I'll have to drag you with me. . .can't spend 2 seconds alone without pissing us off, un." He growls, hoisting a girl over each shoulder. Deidara grunts a bit before flashstepping to his partner.

Facing off with him are the sand siblings and a few Sand and Leaf nins. Eyes go wide as the missing Iwa shinobi appears holding both of the girls. But the shock gives way to smiles and a few chuckles as they hear the more vocal twin verbally rip him a new one. "You fucking prick! You're making me flash everyone! I swear, I'm gonna kick your dumb ass for this!"

He curls his nose up, grip tightening as she begins to wiggle around. "Kami-sama, you're a loud one. . .and I thought I liked screamers." An angry howl echoes around them, making him wince. "Sasori-no-danna, will you take her back, un?"

A grunt comes from the puppet, and then Aika is flying through the air, being tugged by the chakra strings. He debates on whether he should catch her or not, but decides that might be the better idea and grabs her before she hits the ground.

The auburn-haired girl bites her lip, to stop from thanking the puppet master. Not that he gave her a chance either. She is quickly put in front of Sasori, the scorpion tail at her throat in an instant. "Remember, we only need one of you, kunoichi. So keep your mouth shut."

And in typical Aika fashion, she opens her mouth to retort, but her sister's voice stops her. "Please, d-don't antagonize them, n-nee-san."

Jade eyes take in the condition of the two girls, noting the disarray of clothing and hair. But what really catches his eye is the way the explosion expert held the younger Takeda so close, one hand holding a kunai to her throat while the other rested just under her breast. He crosses his arms while the others drop into battle stances. "Release the _Yuuwaku Futago_ and we might spare your lives."

The tail moves closer to the older kunoichi's throat, poison dripping onto her kimono. "Now, now jinchuuriki, you are in no place to make demands. You know what this concoction will do. . ." His eyes connect with the puppeteer across the way. "At least, your brother does."

Kankuro clinches his fists, not remembering much about those three days. Well, except for the pain. "What is it that you want?"

A chuckle echoes around them as Deidara leans in close to Amaya's throat. His kunai cuts into her a bit, leaving a small drop of blood. "Isn't it obvious?" He says, snaking his tongue out to capture the droplet. "We've had our fun with them…so now, we want to trade. The Temptation Twins for the demon container, un."

The redheaded kunoichi shivers at the contact, but green-blue eyes never leave the Kazekage. She wanted him to say no…but part of her wanted him to accept the trade. Not that it truly mattered. Either way, they'd never be together.

He turns toward Deidara and Amaya, an invisible eyebrow cocked up at them. "I don't swing that way."

Aika and Amaya giggle at the same time, even though they knew that with that comment, their fate was sealed. In fact, the older twin was so sure, that she actually tilted her head up, waiting patiently for the killing blow.

Instead, the blonde growls. "It looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." He whispers into his prisoner's ear. "You get to watch your boyfriend die." Then he pushes her to the sand and charges at the one person who had escaped him.

"Gaara-kun! Run for it!" She yells as he raises the kunai, other hand in the bag of clay at his hip. She gets to her feet quickly and runs after them, her hands still bound in front of her.

Her sister watches everything in slow motion. The tail moves away from her and she can feel the chakra strings loosen and fade as Sasori prepares for the oncoming battle. She squats down, smirking, before throwing a leg upward, her foot connecting with the puppet's jaw.

Even without chakra, the kick is so fierce, it snaps the puppet's head back, and actually makes the jaw fall off. Not that she noticed…she was running for her sister.

Amaya's eyes widen as she realizes that she won't be able to stop Deidara's second attack. But if she distracted him long enough, then Gaara could get the advantage. She smiles at the next thought before she hurls herself between the two.

Pale jade eyes peer through the cloud of sand, only to go wide at the sight before him. His shock is mirrored in the blue eyes of his enemy. Between them was Amaya, falling to the ground, a soft cry of pain torn from her lips.

She twists to face Gaara, red trailing from right over her heart to her collarbone. For a moment, it looks like her hair, but soon realizes that there is too much of it. The cut was deep, but it looked as if Deidara had actually tried to pull back.

An angry howl echoes through the desert around them, turning all eyes to the other kunoichi. But she was no longer near the hunchbacked puppet. Instead she was now within touching distance of the blonde nukenin, swinging her leg around in a roundhouse kick, aimed for his face. It connects with his cheek, sending him flying through the air. She pauses for a moment, grabbing the kunai dripping with her sister's blood so she can cut her bonds, before marching to the area where he landed. "I'll fucking kill you." She growls, blue-green eyes narrowed on the man.

He struggles to sit up, blood pooling in his mouth from a cut on the inside. But a kick to his chest knocks the air out of his lungs and he falls back again. She straddles his hips, holding the kunai above her. It seemed like she was analyzing him, trying to figure what would make him suffer more, but still kill him. Finally, the weapon swings downward, aiming for his throat.

Before she can deliver the killing blow, something rips into her right shoulder. She glance behind her to see Hiruko's tail digging into the flesh. Blood comes up and she lets it fall from her lips, knowing that this meant the bastard had pierced a lung…

* * *

_**Dream:**_ So yeah, ending it here! Don't worry. . .to make it all better, I'll probably be posting up the next chapter later tonight. I've gotta update our other story. . .even though it isn't gettin' as much attention as this one!

Anyway, please read and review! Flames are accepted and will be used to roast Orochimaru. . .wait, he's flaming enough as it is!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dream:**_ OMFG! You guys are so awesome. . .this story has officially gotten the most reviews. . .at least for us together. I called Morphine after checkin' my e-mail (and havin' a fangirl moment), and she screamed so loud, it woke up her son and scared her boyfriend! You guys are the epic freakin' awesomeness! And we love you!!!!!!

Reviewers this go 'round: _xXKiraUzumakiXx, Demonic-Kat, Desert-chan _(x6), _Sabaku No Ko-chan, Kuro Shinen Akuma, _and_**SuicuneLover12**_(I got it right this time, I think)

As a thank you. . .here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Naruto. . .unless that e-mail was in our spam box. . .then we might own it, and just not know. Which would mean no more disclaimers!!! But some of you guys like this, so maybe that's a good thing. We do, however, own Aika and Amaya. They are currently on the hunt for Deidara and Sasori.

* * *

_**Previously on "As the Akatsuki Turns" oops, I mean, "Lead Me Not Into Temptation"**_

_Before she can deliver the killing blow, something rips into her right shoulder. She glance behind her to see Hiruko's tail digging into the flesh. Blood comes up and she lets it fall from her lips, knowing that this meant the bastard had pierced a lung…_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Yet Aika refuses to die so easily. The kunai had fallen from her hand at the impact, but she doesn't care. She swings around and knocks the tail away before trying to slam her elbow into the puppet's face.

Sasori grabs the limb and twists, audibly breaking her forearm. "Foolish kunoichi."

Blue-green eyes glare up at him. "What are you bitching for?" She whispers, her voice barely registering to either. She was too busy fighting the darkness, as all of her precious oxygen was being replaced by blood and poison. "You got your wish, asshole." She turns back a bit to see her sister on the ground, Gaara kneeling beside her. But all three of the sand siblings were looking in Aika's direction, with a mixture of anger and sadness on their faces. "Although you lost your bargaining chips. Good luck getting him now." And with that last taunt, she finally passes out.

The Kazekage stares down at the pretty little kunoichi that had always adored him. Her blood slides down her neck, blending in perfectly with her loose hair. Surprise registers briefly on his face as her eyes open and she struggles to sit up. "I-I'm sorry for w-worrying you, G-Gaara-kun."

Both knew that she shouldn't be moving right now. He gently pushes her back down. "Just rest."

She coughs a bit, hating the pain. "I have to let nee-sama know that I'm okay." Amaya murmurs, and starts to get to her feet. But she stops as her gaze falls on her former captors. More accurately, she was staring at the limp body hanging from Sasori's arms, crimson dripping to the ground, staining the sand. Her eyes widen in horror before she growls. "They're dead."

A hand settles on her shoulder. "You can't. Not in your condition." Both watch as Temari and Kankuro start to attack.

"I love you."

Jade eyes fly to the girl, the shock hidden quickly. But for a split second, he loosens his hold and then she's gone, running at the redheaded puppet.

Wind from Temari's advances blows her hair wildly around her body, making it seem as if she were on fire. But the flash of red catches the attention of the blonde nukenin…Deidara watches as Amaya launches herself into the air, coming down on Hiruko's head with a hard kick (kinda like the Lion's Barrage kick. . .or the Uzumaki barrage, or whatever Lee once called it).

The tail of the puppet comes out of nowhere and knocks the kunoichi into the explosion enthusiast.

Her mouth flies open, all the air escaping her lungs on impact. She sucks in oxygen and spins around, her elbow connecting with her kidnapper's throat. He lets go, now needing to breathe as badly as she does.

But he had already made a little bomb, just for her. Amaya turns to run and he sends it flying to land on her shoulder. His hand comes up in it's typical sign as she looks into his eyes. All he can do now, is sadly mumble the magic word.

For such a small bomb, it sounded so loud throughout the battlefield, although it didn't cover up the scream of agony. Every eye is on him as he catches the now unconscious kunoichi, more blood pouring from her raw shoulder.

The sand shinobi stare at their enemy, and the girls that were either dead or dying. Fury rolls through the Kazekage, sand whipping around him, waiting for the command.

Sasori notices the change in the air. "Mission failed. Let's go."

The blonde nods, cradling his victim. "She was right. You've got two new puppets now." Both then disappear in a swirl of sand and smoke.

All of the heads hang as they stare out into the empty desert. The only sign that there had been a battle, were the pools of blood. With that last sentence, it seemed that would be all that was left of the Takeda twins as well. Because if they weren't dead now, they soon would be.

And it now fell on Gaara to inform the Leaf Village of this latest development.

.

.

.

.

**Half a Day Later:**

Tsunade-sama reads the tiny scroll that had finally been decoded for her. There weren't many words, but then, for this kind of news, there didn't need to be. The Takeda Twins were dead…no bodies to retrieve.

Slowly, she rises to her feet, behind her desk. As much as she wanted to grieve (as only a Hokage could, for the loss of ninja so young), she couldn't give into the urge since the Elder Council was there, as well as Hatake Kakashi, waiting for the news.

Kakashi's team had been the one waiting for the girls when they had been captured. His one visible eye gazes over at her blankly, registering the tension in her shoulders. "The _Yuuwaku Futago_?" He asks.

She nods. "Dead." There are a few exclamations, but the room goes quiet after a few seconds. "From the information I received, the Akatsuki were trying to use them as bait for the Kazekage. They were able to escape their captors and fight back, only to fall. There are no bodies to retrieve, but since one of the enemies was Akasuna no Sasori, I'm sure you can understand why."

The silver-haired shinobi hangs his head sadly, truly upset for the loss of the girls. Of course, it was because he had a bit in common with them…Ignoring the elder council, he looks up at the Fifth. "I'll go inform the others, Hokage-sama."

.

.

.

.

Sasori and Deidara walk into the dark room, carrying the two kunoichi. They knew that they had to report in first, before anything could be done with the girls. But the redhead was starting to dislike the girl he was carrying even more. She might be unconscious, but with the poison spreading even more, she was moaning and jerking around in his arms. And since it had been happening for the past hour and a half, it was grating on his last nerve…(of course, he conveniently forgets that it's HIS fault she's poisoned).

The leader looks up, eyes narrowing on them. "Explain yourselves."

Blue eyes turn down, to stare at the half dead girl in his arms. "The mission failed, un."

"I can see that." Pein growls, annoyed that he would state the obvious. "Two damaged kunoichi, who are sealed, and yet you both have few injuries…"

The puppet master gazes up at the leader. "They were able to escape their binds during battle, and joined in." He gestures his head toward his partner. "That one used herself as a distraction, to save the jinchuuriki…foolish."

He nods. "Foolish, indeed. But we still need them alive. They are our best bet to get a hold of the one-tail. Your two will watch over them as they heal, understood?"

"Hai, Leader-sama." Both murmur and leave, knowing a dismissal when they hear one. Outside the room, Sasori sighs, brown eyes glaring at the twitching female in his arms. "Damn, I hate making that antidote."

.

.

.

.

Konohagakure had gone on like normal after the announcement of the Takeda twins' passing. This was a ninja village after all, and even though it was sad when those who were so young would die, it happened almost daily in their life. But for a few people, even some in the Konoha Eleven, things were different.

A few of the group, who weren't on missions, were sitting outside Ichiraku Ramen, talking…and staring at the table that Amaya, Aika, and a few of the kids from their graduating class always sat at.

Surprisingly, it was Hyuuga Neji that kept glancing in that direction. Although, the others understood. He had been in Suna with them for a few Jounin missions that he was needed for. And Aika had always loved to train, and since Neji was one of the few males that wouldn't hold back, he was a favored sparring partner. "I can't believe they didn't make it.

"Does anyone know if they'll be added to the memorial rock?" Kiba asks, scratching his dog's ears. Akamaru whimpers sadly, remembering the kind redhead that always had a treat anytime she saw him.

Sakura nods. "Yes. They died protecting the Kazekage…even if Gaara didn't need it. Tsunade-shisou finally convinced the elders to allow it."

Ino snorts. "Even with their honorable deaths, those old bastards still want to ruin their family name."

Bells ring everywhere, catching everyone's attention and the all rise. "It's time." The Hyuuga prodigy mumbles as the head for Team Seven's old training ground. For the memorial rock that was about to add two teenagers to the constantly growing list of KIA.

* * *

_**Dream:**_ Okay boys and girls, that was the chapter. I'll probably post the next one up in a few days. . .right now I'm too tired to do anything else. Baby-sittin' can suck sometimes.

Anyways, read and review. Flames are accepted and will be used to. . .this time they'll be used to light Sasuke on fire. . .not sure why. Oh, and please check out the poll in our profile. . .we need your input!!!!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dream:**_ Hiya guys! It's still me. And I'm sorry that it took so long to update again. Morphine's laptop kinda ate crap and died, so she can't add her two-cents in on this. But she still fangirls over all the reviews that I read to her!

Speakin' of, we got EIGHT reviews this go 'round! (fangirl squee). Mostly due to the fact that all of you hate Sasuke and wanted to offer fuel to roast him over. . .(gestures to old fashion spit, that Sasuke is tied to, above flame). The only question now is. . .medium rare or extra crispy?

Thanks you to all who reviewed! (looks around for piece of paper). Oh crap. . .now I've lost the paper! (grabs blank sheet and pencil, then heads for e-mail account). Those people are: _Eternal-nekomata, Jellybeanwolf, SuicuneLover12, xXKiraUzumakiXx, Sabaku no Ko-chan, Another(dot)Wonderful(dot)Username _(I blame fanfiction for havin' to write you name that way),_ Desert-chan, Demonic-Kat, _and_ Kuro Shinen Akuma!_ And thanks to everyone who added this story (or us authors) to their favorites, alerts, or both! You guys rock my fishnet socks!

**Disclaimer:** (check e-mail) Nope, still don't own Naruto. Wait (checks Spam box). . .not there either. We only own Aika and Amaya! They are still lookin' for the Akatsuki hideout so they can rape Sasori and Deidara. . .and Aika will probably go after Tobi too…

* * *

**Chapter 8: **(holy crap. . .)

Pain greets the kunoichi, as Amaya finally emerges from the darkness that has consumed her vision for so long. The, of course, means that she is currently wishing that someone would knock her back out. She hasn't even opened her eyes, but the brightness is already causing her temple to throb.

A hand accidentally brushes against her shoulder, and an intense pain shoot through her body, causing her eyes to fly open as she sits up in bed. "Fuck, that hurt!" She yells, before realizing that the sudden movement and loud noise probably wasn't good in her condition. She groans, pressing her hand against her head.

Deidara looks at the girl with slightly widened eyes. He'd never heard her speak a whole sentence without stuttering, and he'd never heard that particular curse come from her lips. Granted, it shouldn't have surprised him, seeing as how her twin couldn't go an entire conversation without saying it (not that he could really talk, _**un**_). "Oops…un." (Told you).

Greenish-blue eyes narrow on him. Apparently she wasn't too happy with the blonde. "Where is my sister? And what are you doing?"

"Pein-sama ordered us to take care of you." He grumbles, turning to the bedside table, where a bunch of bandages had been haphazardly thrown. "And Aika-san is still with Sasori-no-danna, un"

She lays back down, her head screaming at her. "How a-are you gonna take c-care of me?" She mumbles, clearly doubting his nursing skills. Then again, the Akatsuki weren't really known for their medical knowledge.

He rolls his blue eyes at her. "Just let me change your bandages and get this over with, un." The missing rock nin doesn't even wait for her consent as he begins to unwrap the dirty linen. It's not like she could put up much of a fight anyway…

Amaya understands this and quells the urge to smack the holy hell out of the blonde. But if he ended up grabbing her boob, all bets were off. Instead she looks down as the cut in her chest is exposed. Beautiful eyes grow wide as she takes in the stitches, that were even better than her sister's work. "W-w…how?"

The explosion expert takes a wet towel and begins to wash the wound. "Even though we're pretty much invincible…" A smug smirk curves his lips, although he still doesn't meet her eye. The urge to kick his ass is now back with a vengeance, but she lets him continue. "When capturing bijuu, we do get injured. Kakuzu is good with stitching us up…and we at least know how to field dress an injury, un."

Her gaze goes up to her shoulder, nothing how dirty and stained the bandages are. She wanted to point out the neglect of this injury. She wanted to scream at him for being the cause of it as well, but all that would do was make her head hurt even more. She did know why he probably hadn't messed with her shoulder though. Right now, the pretty little kunoichi was grateful that she still had an arm.

Instead, she decides to focus on something else. "Is onee-sama o-okay?" 

Deidara nods as he reaches for a new strip of gauze. "She's been in and out of consciousness the past day and a half, although all she'll remember is the pain." The redhead flinches at the thought. "Sasori-no-danna gave her the antidote, so she should be awake in two or three days, un."

A sigh of relief escapes her lips. "That's good. Now, a-all I've g-gotta figure out is why y-you'd heal us, if you're only gonna h-h-have to kill us later…Obviously, we weren't good e-e-enough for Gaara-kun to g-give himself u-u-up."

Surprisingly, there was no bitterness in her voice. It seemed as if she was only stating a fact.

He shrugs, moving on to her shoulder. "He would save you two. Besides, I don't ask questions, I just follow orders, un."

.

.

.

.

Bluish-green eyes flutter open slowly, as Aika finally comes back to the world of the living. Unfortunately, the pain is still there, although it has faded quite a bit. Light brown eyes stare back down at her, emotionlessly. "You survived."

She tries to ease herself up in the be, but after a few seconds the pain becomes too much, and she falls back to the mattress. He chuckles, earning a glare from the young girl. "You still have a small bit of poison in your system, so I suggest not moving and letting the antidote work."

"It's…" She hisses out, trying to get her breathing under control. "It's all your fault anyway. Now where is Amaya?" She raises her left aim, to push her hair out of her face, only to notice the make-shift split on her arm. "And why isn't this healed yet?"

"Do I look like a medic to you? And your sister is with Deidara, like usual."

She snorts at him, although relieved to hear her twin is alive. A groan escapes her lips next as her shoulder twinges a bit. "Not one of you is a medic?" He gives her a look, then shrugs. No one could really be considered a medic nin. "Then let me regain enough chakra to heal my wrist."

He raises an eyebrow. "You don't seem like the medical kunoichi type to me."

The auburn-haired beauty rolls her eyes, as it was the only movement she could make that didn't give her the urge to scream. "My team drew straws…I lost. Now, let me—"

A growl stops the words. "I'm not an idiot, kunoichi, and it would be best if you did not treat me like one. You'll just have to heal naturally."

She shakes her head. "It's not like I'm in any condition to escape…thanks to a certain asshole with a doll obsession."

This time, the snarl nearly freezes her blood. Suddenly he is hovering above her, his gaze pinning her down as effectively as his hands. "First, they are puppets. Not dolls. And second, that's not how you get what you want. Try saying please."

"It wouldn't work. How about 'go fuck yourself'?"

Warm breath slides across her face as he leans in closer. "I truly cannot wait until this mission is done. Then I can shut that smart mouth up for good. I'm going to love turning you into a puppet."

Defiantly, she glares back, knowing that she could be killed in a heartbeat. "Why are you so determined to turn me into a puppet? That kind of fetish isn't really healthy."

"I can't stand it when others won't do as they're told." He says, looking her dead in the eyes. "And you are a prime example. You never listen. Instead, you smart off, knowing that are in no condition to protect yourself. But as one of my arsenal, I can bend them…and eventually you…to my will."

She smirks up at him. "You could always take your own advice and just say 'please'."

His lips barely twitch, but she notices anyway. "That wouldn't work with you either, little kunoichi. So don't waste my time." He pushes away and leaves her in the room alone, to stare at the ceiling.

.

.

.

.

Amaya's head snaps up as she hears the door knob turn. Luckily, the soreness had faded quite a bit since she had woken up two days before. She watches as Deidara walks into the room, once again carrying bandages and water. It's the only time he interacted with her anymore. And if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was feeling remorse.

But she wasn't an idiot.

This time, though, was different. He seems unusually happy, as he changed all of her bandages. All of the wounds were healing nicely, and it looked like she would have a small scar but that was it. He runs through the usual routine, cleaning and changing the gauze.

Yet, he doesn't leave immediately after he is done. He settles himself beside her on the bed, whistling and waiting.

It doesn't take long before she cracks under the pressure. "What in the h-hell are you so happy a-a-about?"

That's what he wanted to hear. "Kisame and Itachi just came back from their mission to Konoha, un."

Her teeth clamp down on her lower lip. The younger Takeda knows that she probably doesn't wanna here why they were in that particular village now, but damn her curiosity, she just has to ask. "And why s-should I care?"

The blonde nukenin reaches into his cloak and pulls out a slip of paper. "Well, you no longer have a reason not to join the Akatsuki. Your village didn't even attempt to search for you. Instead, they gave you and Aika a beautiful memorial service. You even got your name on the memorial rock, Amaya, un."

The kunoichi snatches the paper and gasps as soon as she recognizes it. On the front is a picture of her and Aika, laughing together, the day that they had finally become Jounin. They had thrown and arm over each other's shoulders, and she had thrown up the victory sign, grinning. Her older sister had used her pointer finger to pull down on the bottom of her eye as she stuck her tongue out at Kiba (who was behind the camera).

Above the picture, in bold strokes, where the words **IN LOVING MEMORY**, and underneath were the dates of their birth and death.

She pulls her knees up to her chest, a sob escaping her throat. They had finally brought honor to their family name…and all they had to do was 'die'. Deidara just didn't understand. This piece of paper was even more reason not to give in to the temptation of taking the easy way out. Because that's exactly what joining them would be. She buries her face into her knees, finally speaking up. "I n-need time alone. Please get o-out."

.

.

.

.

Across the hall, a door opens, pulling the elder Takeda out of a fitful sleep. She sits up slowly, her body not feeling as weighed down as it had when she had first become coherent. Which meant it isn't screaming at her to stop moving. But her semi-good mood quickly plummets as she realizes that Sasori isn't alone. Itachi stands beside him, staring blankly at her.

Now, Aika admits that she couldn't stand any of the Akatsuki members. But truth be told, she held a particular disdain for the Uchiha. To be honest, she hated all things Uchiha, since anyone still alive with that particular surname happened to be a traitorous fucktard with the emotional range of dirt.

She just didn't understand his problem. Her and Amaya had grown up alone, without a family, and were treated only a little better than Naruto as kids, yet they didn't go crazy. And they didn't ditch the village for a pedo in a dress and purple eyeshadow either. Itachi and Sasuke had been given everything, and they threw it all away…for power.

He stares at her with dead cobalt eyes, instead of his Sharingan. "Takeda-san. I've brought news from Konohagakure."

A casual middle finger is tossed up in his general direction (yet, she didn't know if he could see it), before she starts inspecting her splint. Aika tunes them out, focusing more on her injuries than anything else. It irked her that he had to help with the wrappings on her shoulder and back. Then again, since he caused it, he should have to clean it. She had felt the stitches, so at least that was one worry averted.

A shiver runs down her spine as two frigid hands settle on her shoulders, pinning her against the headboard. She glares up at the puppet master, finally realizing that the traitor had left. "Can't I be left alone for two freaking seconds?"

It seems as if his entire body is made of ice, as he forces her to look him in the eye. And although it would take extreme torture for her to admit this out loud, she didn't mind it one bit. He is pretty much straddled across her hips, although there was no contact, but he didn't seem to notice or care. Sasori was too busy glaring. "That was rude, little kunoichi. He had a bit of news for you."

"And I have news for him." She breathes out, doing her best to ignore the close proximity of their bodies. "It goes for you too. Take all of your so-called 'news' and stick it where the sun don't shine!"

He grins ruefully as she tries to wiggle away. "So, you really don't care that your village gave you and you sister a beautiful memorial service?"

Time seems to stop around her. She looks up at him, fallen angel eyes wide. "I…I don't believe you."

Sasori tosses the piece of paper in his hand at her. "You even got your names put on the memorial."

She stares at the pamphlet, until the photo is no longer recognizable through her tears. Finally, she hangs her head. "Oh, Kami-sama." She whispers brokenly.

A tear hits the paper, catching the living puppets attention. Tilting her face up, he stares in shock at the tears trailing down her cheeks. He was used to seeing Amaya in tears, but to see her so vulnerable was new for him. He had been expecting (more than) a few curses, or a smartass comment. But not this.

He reaches out, as if _he_ were the puppet being controlled, and brushes the trails away. Her eyes fly up, staring at him in surprise and pain. Her lower lip trembles slightly as Sasori rests his hand against her cheek and leans in closer.

Aika could feel the pull as well, and she meets him halfway, their lips crushing against one another…

* * *

_**Dream:**_ (dodges pitchforks, torches, and the spork that was probably thrown by Sabaku no Ko-chan) Yes. This is where I am stopping it for now. . .

But if I get a few review, who knows. I just might post up another chapter tomorrow. . .This one is SO much longer than the others too. . .I love it! And I still want you guys to check out the poll if you haven't already! So far, it looks like we might need to up the rating and write a few lemons. . .

Anyways. Read and review. Flames are accepted and will be used to make Sasuke a bit crispier (since y'all seem to want to burn him a lot)!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dream:**_ Hiya guys! Guess who's back?!?!?!

_**Morphine:**_ (jumps from behind Dream) Hi everyone! (victory pose)

_**Dream:**_ (facepalm) Not this late at night, please. I'm tired. . .

_**Morphine:**_ Pssh. . .whatever! Anyway, here's the next chapter of our wonderful story!

_**Dream:**_ Thanks go out to. . .(looks around messy desk) Crap, not again!

_**Morphine:**_ Did you lose the paper again?

_**Dream:**_ (grins) Nope! Just found it! (holds up paper)

_**Morphine:**_ (takes) Thanks to our reviewers: _Mari-chan83, Eternal-nekomata, gaaraxoxo, AnotherWonderfulUsername, SuicuneLover12, Priestess-of-Jashin, Jellybeanwolf, Demonic-Kat, unlucky13girl, _ and _xXKiraUzumakiXx_!

_**Dream:**_ You guys rock our fishnet socks!

_**Morphine:**_ (headdesk) Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto. Cause if we did, we'd know it. Our 'believe it' senses would start tingling! (gets smacked) I mean, our 'Dattebayo' senses. . .sorry. We only own Amaya and Aika, who are currently eatin' us out of house and home. . .so if someone wants to send food, we will be grateful! XD

_Last Time on "As the Akatsuki Turns"_

_The girls were hurt, but survived and had some pretty hot nurses!_

_(it sounds like something that should be put in an Icha Icha novel)_

_Amaya is currently emoin' in a corner_

_Aika is (hopefully) snoggin' the pants off of her nurse, Sasori_

**Chapter 9:** (insert Kyuubi here)

Instead of the cold touch that she was used to, the lips pressing into hers were warm. Actually, that was an understatement. They were burning Aika alive. And she welcomed the feeling. That is, until his tongue rubbed against her lower lip, demanding entrance.

She pulls back, her head slamming into the headboard. Aika winces, then looks up at the living puppet, her tears subsiding. "I think it would b-be best if I were alone right now." She whispers, inheriting her younger sister's speech impediment for a moment. "I can't let myself do something I'll regret later."

Sasori pulls away slowly. "Keep telling yourself that." He whispers, finally moving his hand off her cheek. "You wouldn't regret it, Aika-san." And then he was gone, a cloud of smoke the only sign of someone being there...

Leaving Aika alone with her thoughts. And she didn't like the way her body had reacted to her name on his lips. Or how intensely she had wanted to continue the make-out session. What she hated most, was that if she had to stay in this room with him for much longer, she wouldn't be able to resist him for long.

.

.

.

.

Deidara sighs as he heads for his room. It is the lesser of two evils, in his opinion. Either sit out here with Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi, waiting for the puppeteer to go homicidal over Kisame's comments on his attitude (mostly telling him to get laid so he'd stop being such a whiny bitch). Or he could deal with the emotional kunoichi currently occupying his mind and his bed (and not in the way he wanted either).

The door opens, and he stares at the beautiful redhead across the room. Amaya hears the squeaking hinges and sits up slowly, to look over at him as well.

Some part of him jumps at the sight of this particular girl curled up in _his_ bed, hair in massive tangles, and blue-green eyes barely opened. But he didn't like these feelings for the most part. It made him vulnerable...it meant that he had a weakness he could not control.

Without a word, he wanders over to the bed, faking a smile. She watches him sleepily as he reaches out and unwraps the bandage around her chest. He takes a quick look before turning toward the table. "It's looking better. Not much longer until the stitches can come out, un."

She bites down on her lower lip as he begins to clean up the wound with a wet cloth. Amaya really wasn't used to him playing nice. And he'd been doing it since she had woken up the first time after the failed trade-off. All she could do was wish that we would turn back into the monster that she could force herself to hate. This was the man who had captured her beloved Gaara-kun. And if it wasn't for Granny Chiyo, he'd be dead.

Instead, he is acting...well, sweet. Coupled with the loneliness, she couldn't help but lose the fight in her. She did notice one thing though. Ever since the confrontation with the sand shinobi, he refused to look her in the eye.

Deidara sighs silently and grabs the clean bandage sitting next to the water bowl. A hand suddenly latches onto his wrist. He glances up at her, but his gaze rests on her nose, never quite making it far enough to see her ocean water eyes. "May I take a shower first?"

He nods slowly, and backs away, minimizing the contact between them. A sad smile curves her lips as she pulls her hand away and heads for the bathroom.

Across the room, she catches her reflection in the mirror and finally see how the gash looked with the rest of her in the picture. The edges had started to heal well, and it looked like it would only leave a small scar that she could hide under a different shirt, or her Jounin vest...or the Akatsuki cloak. . .

She pulls her tank top over her head gingerly, avoiding her shoulder if at all possible, and tosses the purple material off to the side. Next, she unbuttons her pants, letting them pool around her feet. Steam fills the bathroom as she turns on the hot water, sitting on the edge of the tub. Her eyes watch as the water runs from the faucet, just staring at the movement. Adding cold water, she slips under the warm spray, hoping to wash away her thoughts as effectively as she was washing away the dirt and grime.

Unfortunately, her mind is still working on hyperdrive. She knows that there is only one reason they had saved her and Aika. They were going to be forced to join the Akatsuki. Surprisingly, no tears came to her eyes at this point. Just a pain in her chest as her shinobi side warred with her natural human instinct to survive. There were no other options for her and she knew it...join or die.

She quickly finishes the shower, doing her best to avoid reopening her wounds. At least she had been able to wash her hair thoroughly. She dried the crimson locks, deciding to once again leave them out of the braids. Her nose crinkles up as she realizes that she has to put on her dirty clothes again. . .

Once she is dressed, she walks out of the bathroom and back to the bed. The rock nin was now sitting on the bed, but other than that, he hadn't moved. He glances quickly in her direction as she sits down beside him and immediately starts wrapping her wound. "Just so you know." He whispers, making her jump at the sudden noise. "I'll be gone for the next three days. Leader-sama has decided that if you haven't joined us by the time Sasori-no-danna and I get back, you will die, un." He tucks the gauze in, so it will stay in place, then stands up to leave, feeling hopeless for the first time in a long time.

Her pink lips tremble slightly, as she finally makes a decision...she reaches up and grabs his wrist. And for the first time in days, he looks into her eyes. "Deidara-san, please stay. I don't want to be alone."

Pale blue eyes widen in shock, recognizing the fiery need hidden in those sea-like depths. Without another clear though, he gives into the silent begging and sits back down beside her. She smiles and slips her hand up his arm, being incredibly bold for someone who stuttered at almost every word. Shivers course through his body as he feels her fingers lightly touch his cheek.

Amaya moves to her knees, knowing that there is no going back now. As soon as she had asked him to stay, this moment was inevitable. She leans in closer, but stops herself, honestly wondering if the pain and heartbreak her and Aika would suffer was worth this one moment of selfishness. Did it still count as a betrayal if everyone thought she was dead?

The blonde Akatsuki notice all of the emotions running through her mind. . .but, just as she had thought, this was the point of no return. He cradles the back of her neck in one of his hands and takes the decision away from her. Their lips crash together, and all the doubts in her mind disappear. All she can think of is him...and the way he made her feel, holding her like this. Her teeth graze against his lower lip, wanting the kiss to go further.

He opens his mouth and pushes through, exploring her mouth thoroughly, with his tongue. Deidara smirks as she wraps her arms around his neck and arches into him. She pulls off the band holding his hair up and flings it across the room without breaking contact, her fingers delving into the gorgeous yellow locks.

A growl echoes around them as he pulls away from her and pushes the kunoichi onto the bed before him. Crimson surrounds her head like a halo of blood, making him grin even bigger. He stares down at the girl who's looking up in a haze, before pulling his shirt off and tossing it out of the way.

The redhead returns the smirk and reaches out to trace his abdomen, but he grabs her hands and holds them above her head. Suddenly their faces are only inches apart. Her breath catches in her throat, but is soon released in a moan as he brushes his lips over the pulse in her neck. In the back of her mind, she can feel something mimicking Deidara's licks and nibbles on her neck. . .but it is on her wrist. But as soon as his teeth clamp down on her ear, she no longer cares.

She can feel his other hand unbuttoning her pants, and suddenly begins to panic. But another passionate kiss stops any protest and soon his lips are drifting down her body, kissing the newly exposed skin...

.

.

(could end it there, but decided not too)

.

.

**Two Days Later:** (evil laughter)

Aika gazes up at the ceiling, thanking Kami-sama for the past few days alone. Sasori had come back an hour after their _incident_ (as she liked to call it), to tell her he was going on a mission for three days. And he'd said it from a safe distance as well.

Unfortunately, that puppet bastard hadn't left her worry-free. He had given her the leader's ultimatum…join the Akatsuki or become a puppet. So now she is curled up in his bed, the smell of wood and blood surrounding her, trying to decide which path she should take.

Judging by the flyer (and she didn't think they were smart enough to forge one), all of Konohagakure believed that the Takeda twins had died with honor. Which had proved those stupid fucknuts on the elder council wrong. So she could go ahead and die, making everything true. But she can't help but worry about Amaya…her sister was so much more important than restoring her family's honor, no matter what the shinobi code said.

It went against every one of her instincts to join. No matter what she felt for Akasuna no Sasori, she would die. It was truly her only option.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, making her flinch. She could almost hear a buzzer going off, signaling that she has run out of time. Aika sucks in a deep breath and yells out. "Yeah?!"

The door cracks open, and a head pops in.

_**Morphine:**_ I think the readers might want to kill us with all the cliffies. . ..

_**Dream:**_ Blame me. I divide them. . .it was a good point to end it. Besides, I still have a blush on my cheeks from Amaya and Deidara's little scene. Especially when the song "Innocence" by Halestorm came on in the middle. . .

_**Morphine:**_ Oh yeah. . .(grins) Sorry about not makin' it a lemon. We wrote this part before decidin' on putting citrus in!

_**Dream:**_ But lemons will be coming soon. . .if it's still what everyone wants! So read, review, and vote in our poll if you haven't already!

_**Morphine:**_ Flames are accepted. . .this time, we are gonna roast. . .(thinks about it) KABUTO!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Morphine:**_ Have you posted the new chapter yet?

_**Dream**_: No

(Next day)

_**Morphine**_: Have you started typin' up the new chapter?

_**Dream**_: Not yet. But I will

(repeat process for several more days until)

_**Morphine**_: So about the story. . .

_**Dream**_: ALRIGHT! I GET IT! STORY TIME!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Dream**_: So, here is the new chapter.

_**Morphine**_: She just wants to post it, so she can go back to watchin' Naruto Shippuuden.

_**Dream**_: What can I say? I'm in love with Sasori's VA. . .if I ever find that man I will. . .

_**Morphine**_: (places hand over Dream's mouth) Not in front of the kids

_**Dream**_: (glares)

_**Morphine**_: Thank you to all who reviewed: _Priestess-of-Jashin, Demonic-Kat, AnotherWonderfulUsername, The Celestial Dragon (_formerly _SuicuneLover12), leafi-kun, Eternal-nekomata, Jellybeanwolf, _and_ xXKiraUzumakiXx_

_**Dream:**_ (shoves hand away from mouth) Enjoy the next chappy!

**Disclaimer:** I hate doin' these every chapter. . .we do not own Naruto or anything else remotely close to Naruto. If we did, we'd have money and be able to buy all of you a life supply of ramen. Alas, we own no one but Aika and Amaya. . .who are off lookin' for the Holy Grail (AKA Jiraiya's stash of porn)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Last time:**_

_Aika stopped herself from raping Sasori_

_(stupid, stupid woman)_

_Amaya and Deidara got freaky_

_(stupid, stupid woman)_

_The girls were given an ultimatum_

_Join the Akatsuki or die. . ._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 10:**

The door cracks open and a head pops in. She grins at the person she least expected. "Hey onee-sama." Amaya says, and walks in.

Her face falls as her sister walks all the way into the room and shuts the door. The younger Takeda wasn't wearing her typical shinobi clothes…at least no that Aika could tell. An Akatsuki cloak covered her from neck to knees. Blue-green eyes drift closed in acceptance and defeat. "You choose them." It was a statement, not a question.

"Don't hate me."

A single tear escapes as the auburn-haired girl smiles up at her twin. "I can't hate you for following your heart. That takes much more courage than following your mind. Too bad I'm not that strong. At least I don't have to worry about your fate anymore."

She sits beside Aika, tears pooling in her eyes. "So, you're gonna go back to Konoha?"

"No." She whispers back, confused. "I wasn't given that option."

Amaya smirks and grabs her sister's wrist. "I didn't join the Akatsuki just for the fashion statement…I'm giving you a way out. Most of the guys are gone. Only Tobi is here, and he's asleep. So I can break the chakra seals and you can escape."

Finally, the elder sister allows herself to hope. "Okay, but tell me one thing. What is the real reason you chose this path? What of Kazekage-sama?"

Blood red hair falls into her face as Amaya breaks the seals. "He never really noticed me. But Deidara-kun does." She blushes as her sister raises an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, it isn't love. But feeling wanted is all I've ever needed. And what he has made me feel is wonderful."

"Um…ew." Aika giggles, while suppressing what little bit of chakra she has gathered. She doesn't need the mental image her dirty mind is playing for her. "So, what should I tell the Hokage? And what happens when the Akatsuki realize that we haven't even used our greatest jutsu yet?"

"You'll tell the Fifth the truth." She says simply, holding her sister's hand. And if anyone was close enough, they could sense her pushing chakra into her sister's body. "We'll cross that other road later. Once they find out that it has to be both of us, they'll come after you again."

Fallen angel eyes stare at the broken pieces of paper on the floor. "So this is it."

The younger twin nods, opening the window, so she can cut off the seal there as well. "Please be safe, onee-sama."

"You won't come with me?" She whispers, hugging her sister tight. They'd never been separated before, and she didn't want it to happen now either. But Amaya shakes her head. "Then you be careful too." Then, she flings herself out the window. As soon as Aika can feel the ground under her feet, she takes off running toward the setting sun. Her hand goes up to wave goodbye, but she doesn't turn around.

Tears stream down her face as she heads into the woods, as she realizes that if she ever sees her sister again, they'll be on opposite sides of a war.

.

.

.

.

Amaya watches through her own tears as her sister disappears into the forest. Her last defiance before officially joining the Akatsuki is done. She is now ready to give her everything for this organization…and for Deidara-kun. That is, if they even left her alive after helping Aika escape.

With her sister now out of danger, she no longer has to worry. Now her loyalty is solely to the blonde nukenin and all because he had noticed her. She'd give him anything he asked for now.

A sigh escapes her lips and she turns from the window, wiping her eyes. It had been an eventful few days. First, she had weighed her options, the night that Deidara had left. Going back would have been great, but there was nothing left for her in Konohagakure…other than Aika. And if both of them said no, they wouldn't see the village again anyway.

But if she joined, then she could find a way to save Aika and neither of them would have to suffer…except for being apart. So in the end, she chose the Akatsuki.

Getting there attention had been another matter. If she waited until Deidara-kun returned, then her sister would be dead. And she wouldn't be willing to join the group that had murdered Aika. Seals stopped her from just opening the door and informing whoever had been left on babysitting duty. Yelling was her only choice. Eventually someone would come in, even if it was just to tell her to shut the fuck up.

And they did. Well, Itachi had come to the door to see what her problem was.

_Flashback:_

_She didn't know how long she had been screaming, but judging by the pain in her throat, it had been awhile. And she wasn't sure how much longer her voice would hold out._

_The door flies open suddenly, making her jump back and fall to her knees. The elder Uchiha towers over her, his face not showing any emotion, but the murderous intent radiated off of his body. "What?"_

_She bows her head in submission, needing to do this. "I can't take this any longer. I'll join you."_

_End Flashback_

Now, she stifles a yawn, exhausted, as she head back to the room she still shared with Deidara. A slight snore catches her attention and suddenly she remembers something. She turns to Tobi, who is sitting on the floor by the room she just exited. Her hands fly up into a hand sign familiar to all shinobi. "Release." She mumbles, before going into her room. She pauses just a moment, making sure that the masked shinobi was back to normal (well for Tobi) before closing the door and heading for the bed. All she had to do now was wait for the rest of the Akatsuki to come back from capturing their precious bijuu and await her fate.

.

.

.

.

Deep in the woods, the young kunoichi finally stops and allows herself to breathe. Her body isn't used to all of this activity anymore, being laid up in bed for Kami knows how long. Besides, she had no idea which way any of her captors had gone…and it would be pretty shitty to get this far, only to bump into one of the cloak-wearers by accident or bad luck.

But since she is stopped for the moment, she decides to look and see if the stab wound on her shoulder could make it without using any of her chakra to heal it. She needs it to move faster, and escape this place before anyone can find her. Or she can store it, in case she had to fight.

The bandage peels away slowly, but she lets out a sigh of relief when she feels it. It doesn't seem infected or swollen, which meant she could wait until she made it back to civilization before she had to do anything about it. Next, she inspects her wrist. It had been set properly, so she doesn't have to worry about it either. That one would definitely take too much chakra to heal.

She focuses now on her surroundings. Hopefully, her memory is still good enough that she would recognize the areas that the Akatsuki had brought them through after first kidnapping them. That's the only reason she had headed in this particular direction. Luckily, she realizes where she is. A few more hours at a normal pace would bring the elder Takeda to the border between Fire Country and Wind. After that, it would either be a day to Sunagakure or two days to Konoha. And as much as she wants to head for home, she is a realist. Suna it is.

Deciding to risk the chance, she sends the chakra borrowed from her sister to her feet and heads for the treetops. Depending on how long the supply could hold out, she can cut the journey ahead by a third. Her only hope is that a sandstorm…or a certain sand nukenin…doesn't cross her path.

.

.

.

.

As luck would have it, none of the Akatsuki were around her…they are coming from the opposite direction, having sucked the bijuu out of some jinchuuriki. Sasori and Deidara are in the back, having yet another discussion (argument) over art.

They quickly part ways, before Tobi would be needed to replace one of them, heading for their rooms. The puppeteer stands in front of the door, not really wanting to go inside and face the music. He already knows Aika's answer to his question, and suddenly, he doesn't want to go through with it.

Sasori had thought that he had disposed of most of his emotions with what he had discarded of his human body. But this auburn-haired beauty had carved her way into his artificial heart. So a part of him…the part the held some remaining vestige of humanity…knows that he can't kill her. But he will if she forces his hand. And knowing that strong-willed little bitch, she would.

He pushes the door open with a sigh, but within seconds, anger consumes him. Three things were wrong with this picture. First, broken chakra seals are on his immaculate floor, blowing around a bit. Second, the bedroom window was wide open, that seal also ripped to shreds. Last, and most importantly, Takeda Aika is no where to be seen.

An ungodly roar echoes throughout the hideout as he turns toward Deidara's door. Even that fool, Tobi, wasn't **stupid** enough to free her. Only one person could have helped her escape him…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Morphine:**_ I like it!

Dream: I don't think it's long enough

Morphine: Oh, stop complainin' about the length! Not one reviewer comments on that!

Dream: True, but I still feel bad. Wait, this isn't considered a cliffy, right?

Morphine: Not sure

Dream: Oh well. . .read and review people

Morphine: Flames are accepted, and we're back to roastin' Sasuke!

Dream: Love y'all guys!

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dream:**_ (huddled in emo corner)

_**Morphine:**_ What's wrong with you?

_**Dream:**_ (tears in eyes) We only got 4 reviews this go 'round

_**Morphine:**_ (eyes widen) Well, it's better than no reviews…

_**Dream:**_ But I'm worried. Some of our normal reviewers didn't post…what if they got hurt or somethin'?

_**Morphine:**_ Come on…calm down!

_**Dream:**_ (sniffles) Fine. . .We'd like to thank our 4 reviewers for this time: _The Celestial Dragon_ (we're sneaky, that's how we knew you changed your name), _Eternal-nekomata, Demonic-Kat, _and_ Jellybeanwolf_!

_**Morphine:**_ And to all who have read, added us on something, and all that jazz!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto…only Aika and Amaya, who still haven't found Jiraiya's stash of porn. Which is odd because Aika has a nose like a hound when it comes to anything perverted…Naruto belongs to Kishimoto (the lucky bastard)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Last Time:**_

_Amaya decided to join the Akatsuki_

_She also saved Aika, who chose death_

_Aika escaped_

_(insert tearful goodbye here)_

_Sasori returned to an empty room_

_and he is now on his way to kill a certain redhead_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 11:** (damn…I think this is the longest one of our stories has been on FF(dot)net)

_An ungodly roar echoes throughout the hideout as he turns toward Deidara's door. Even that fool, Tobi, wasn't __**stupid**__ enough to free her. Only one person could have helped her escape him…_

Using his heavy Hiruko puppet, he pushes the door open hard enough to almost rip it off the hinges. Deidara pulls away from a certain female to stare at his partner, while the redheaded kunoichi cuddles a bit closer, knowing exactly why the puppet master is standing in the doorway, fuming. (She should have been prepared, but as soon as the former rock nin saw the cloak, he was all over her).

Dark brown eyes narrow. "Kunoichi…"

She pushes a braid behind her ear, eyes focusing on the floor. "H-hai, S-Sasori-sama?"

"Sasori-no-danna, knock next time, un."

"I will NOT knock next time." He snarls, that scorpion tail of his waving around violently. "There will be no next time, because I am going to kill our newest member before she betrays us again."

The blonde steps in front of the frightened girl, just staring at his 'friend'. (We use the term loosely, and I'm tired of putting partner…it sounds like a yaoi waiting to happen). "Just what are you accusing her of, un?"

Behind him, she begins to play with her fingers, refusing to acknowledge either shinobi. The puppet sees this and growls loudly. "You actually did do it! You helped Aika escape me, didn't you?"

"Aika's gone, un?"

Now both are glaring at the beautiful redhead. She takes a quick step back, twirling a stray piece of hair around her finger now. But she can no longer ignore the feeling of their eyes on her, her control snapping. "She wouldn't have joined! What w-was I supposed to do? Let her die?" Two pairs of eyes widen on the normally shy kunoichi. It seemed that they had found the one thing that could set off her temper, which was much like her sister's at this moment. She glares up at both of them. "I don't care what side of this war I'm on, Aika will ALWAYS COME FIRST!"

The missing Suna nukenin raises an eyebrow, but not at the unusual burst of anger. "How do you know she wouldn't join us? With you in, she'd be more likely…"

"Wrong." Amaya says simply, sitting on the bed. "I guess it's time for a l-lesson in our family's history. Much like the W-White Fang…" Sasori's eye twitches at the name, but no one notices. "Our parents had been sent on a mission together. My mother w-was kidnapped, and instead of completing h-his mission, our dad decided to save her instead. Many lives w-w-were lost because of this. The people in the v-village hated them for it. So one night, when we w-w-were barely a month old, they left, becoming m-missing ninja."

A sad smile curves her lips as she looks up at the ceiling. "They left us behind, and we were left to the state. But we were not taught our family history. We were raised believing that we were orphans. In e-essence, we are. Then, during ninja academy, the Elder Council came in to give the c-class a history lesson. That's how we found out the truth."

She crosses her arms over her chest, letting her green-blue eyes drift closed. "We promised one another that day that we would bring honor back to the Takeda name. I guess in a w-way, I am. I'm following my heart and family tradition. But to Aika, she would rather die than prove those bastards on the Elder Council right. She'll give up every thing and live as a true shinobi should…rarely letting her emotions control her thoughts and with no attachments, except me. That's why she has such a d-defiant attitude. So that, through her, our family will have a small shred of dignity left. So go ahead and kill me for helping her. It won't help you one fucking bit…" She crosses her legs now, and smirks up at the Akatsuki's resident artists, proud of herself.

Deidara chuckles. "I love it when you get an attitude." He says to her, sitting down and resting a hand on her knee. "But this doesn't change anything. We'll end up going after her in a few days anyway. She'll have most, if not all of her chakra, and she'll either be in Suna or Konoha, so there will be more shinobi to deal with, un."

The youngest in the room turns to him, clinging to his arm for dear life. "C-can't we l-leave my sister a-a-alone?" She pleads, her stutter now worse.

Even though the puppet's face was blank, they could hear the emotion in Sasori's voice alone, well, what little emotion he had left. "We have our orders. And I only gave her two choices. Your sister is just attempting to delay the inevitable."

A slow grin curves Amaya's lips as she studies him. Her hand finally releases the blonde and she leans back a bit. "You won't kill her." He growls at her knowing look, but she continues on. "Actually, you _**can't**_ k-kill her."

"You're telling me what to do?"

She rolls her eyes. "If it would w-work, I'd try it. But you can't kill her, because you are just the latest in a long list of cold, heartless assholes to fall for Aika. It's a fanboy thing. You always want the unattainable. Or i-it's somethin to do with her a-a-attitude." Her smile brightens. "It's gonna be so entertaining to watch you, Kankuro-sama, and I'm sure N-Neji-sama, fight over her. Even if it is p-pointless."

"I haven't fallen for her." He snarls, defenses up. Although, in his mind, he had just added two more names to the 'must kill' list.

Now the kunoichi laughs outright, tempting fate, and a certain nukenin's wrath, like her sister loved to do. "Oh please. She's invaded your mind almost as much as you've been fucking with hers…"

.

.

.

.

In Sunagakure, the youngest (and hottest) Kazekage ever sits at his desk, doing his best to stay focused on the group before him, reporting on yet another crappy mission. Kankuro and Temari sit on either side of the man, having the same problem, mostly worrying about their little brother.

Gaara had been distracted for the past two weeks, ever since the group had witnessed the downfall of the Takeda twins, and been unable to stop the carnage. But it had been Amaya that had the jinchuuriki's stomach twisted into knots.

Her confession, right before running toward her death, had definitely fucked with Gaara's already fragile state of mind. He had kept everyone (except his siblings now) at arm's length. But especially her. All because of Shukaku. The tanuki had wanted her from the moment he saw her, but not in just the normally perverted sense.

No. Every time the beautiful kunoichi was anywhere near him, his mind was plagued with images of her laying beneath him, red hair surrounding her head like a halo as she bled everywhere, blank eyes staring up at him. So he stayed away, like he did with any female that was a star in this particular fantasy. (What? Shukaku is a DEMON. He's gonna have issues).

Jade eyes turn toward his brother for a split second before he focuses back on the group, pretending to care about the escort mission they had. His brother is hurting too, but for an altogether different reason…although it was close enough (sans pervy demon).

When those two had come to town for a mission with Hyuuga Neji, they had taken everyone by storm. Even Kankuro had the hots for the elder sister. Unfortunately, she wasn't prone to fangirling over the Kazekage's older brother, and so she was blind to his feelings. She also never noticed the built up hostilities between the puppeteer and the Hyuuga boy.

Finally, the team exits the room, leaving a written report with them. Temari rolls her eyes at her brothers' backs, wishing they would just get out of their slumps. Death is normal in the life of a shinobi, and this wasn't the first time they had lost someone special, nor would it be the last.

The jinchuuriki stares out the window, hoping his normal pastime would take his mind off of it. But he seriously doubted it.

Suddenly, the door slams open, and the shinobi turn toward the sound. Luckily, they recognized the chakra, so they didn't attack immediately. Baki stands before them, trying to catch his breath. "K-Kazekage-sama."

"What?"

Their sensei…well, former sensei, straightens up. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, but there is a kunoichi demanding entrance at the gate."

All three look at him as if he were declaring his undying love to Kakashi. "Why did you have to run for that?" Kankuro mutters.

His one good eye drifts toward his former student. "She claims that she is the Konoha kunoichi, Takeda Aika."

Kankuro is gone in an instant, flash-stepping to the gates as quickly as he can, his siblings not much further behind him. Mere seconds later, all three are standing in front of the bedraggled girl, glares centered on the imposter. Everyone is also standing in an attack stance. "State your business."

His heart skips a beat, then altogether stops as the girl looks up at him with those oh-so-familiar blue-green eyes. Her sleeves are gone, and the rest of the kimono is so torn that it couldn't be considered decent for public display. Auburn hair whips around her body in the harsh desert wind. But, still she has a faint smirk on her cracked lips. It widens a bit, before she winces, and as they split open and begin to bleed. "I…" She croaks out her throat dry from dehydration. "I need shelter…and protection from the Akatsuki."

A canteen is passed to Kankuro, who hands it to the girl. "Prove to me that you are Takeda Aika, and we'll let you in."

She gulps the water greedily, then sighs in annoyance. "No, you'll throw me a 'congratulations, you're not dead party'. That's just how bad you are." The kunoichi takes another drink. "I've beaten you in practice 7 times, mostly because you went easy on me. And the four times that you won, were in front of an audience." Her voice comes out a bit smoother, but still sounds a bit raspy.

The world suddenly flips on her as the shinobi picks her up in his arms, bridal style. She is thankful, of course. Only Kami-sama knows how much longer she could have stood there before collapsing in exhaustion. Aika curls into his chest, finally grateful to be somewhere safe and sound.

Kankuro turns to everyone else. "She's the real deal, guys. Let us in." With a nod from Gaara, the gates open and the small group heads inside, and straight for the hospital. "Kami, Aika-san. We thought you were dead."

She smiles weakly. "I would've been too, if the Akatsuki leader hadn't demanded them to keep me alive. They wanted our jutsu for their own. I'd probably be dead right now, if it wasn't for Amaya."

"Amaya's alive?" Gaara whispers emotionlessly.

Tears fill her eyes at the thought of her other half. "Yes, she is. She joined them."

"What?" His voice comes out in a growl that hadn't been heard since those chunnin exams so long ago. Sand whirls around a bit more forcefully, powered by his emotions, even if his face was blank. The one tail was furious, losing his most coveted prey to the same group that wanted to take him from his container and use him in some evil plot that he wouldn't benefit from.

The hospital comes into sight as Aika sighs. "I'm sorry." She whispers, before exhaustion finally catches up with her, and she passes out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Dream:**_ Ow…my hands hurt

_**Morphine:**_ It's okay

_**Dream:**_ It was worth it, that's for damn sure.

_**Morphine:**_ So, we hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_**Dream:**_ And as a warning, we might not update too quickly this go 'round.

_**Morphine:**_ Why? You're not goin' somewhere again, are you?

_**Dream:**_ No. . .we've got maybe a chapter left that's written

_**Morphine:**_ The story's about to end

_**Dream:**_ (pulls out paper fan and smacks Morphine in the head) No…we just haven't written any more on paper

_**Morphine:**_ (rubs head) Why am I gettin' beat up when I'm the older one?

_**Dream:**_ Cause you can't take me down?

_**Morphine:**_ (rolls eyes) Whatever! Also, Amaya might have seemed OOC to you guys, but technically, she's not

_**Dream:**_ Right…She stutters in front of her crush(es) i.e. Gaara-kun, Dei-kun, etc.

_**Morphine:**_ Eventually the stutters might stop

_**Dream:**_ But I've gotten used to them, so they might not!

_**Morphine:**_ Anyways, read, review

_**Dream:**_ Flames are accepted…not that we've gotten one for this story yet…

_**Morphine:**_ (pokes Sasuke with a stick) He's not quite done yet

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dream:** Do not adjust your computer screens. We are actually updatin'!

**Morphine:** Yeah, finally! After, like, a gazillion years!

**Dream:** Hey, it's not my fault that I moved and have no internet...

**Morphine:** Yeah, I know. I would've done it, but you had all the notebooks.

**Dream:** Anyway, we'd like to think our reviewers: WildTiger777, AnotherWonderfulUsername, The Celestial Dragon, Demonic-Kat, and Jellybeanwolf!

**Morphine:** Yes, thanks to all of you! And to those who have added us to favorites and alerts! I give you giant rainbow lollipops! -throws to audience-

**Dream:** -steals lollipop- Now on with the story! -runs-

**Morphine:** -chases- Bitch, that's my lolli!

.

.

.

.

**Previously on _Lead Me Not..._**

_Sasori interrupted Amaya and Deidara's make-out session_

_A lot of yellin' went down_

_Amaya grew a backbone and told off Sasori_

_Aika managed to reach Sunagakure_

_Everyone now knows of Amaya's betrayal_

_Aika passes out in Kankuro's arms_

.

.

.

.

She slips into the darkened room, quaking at the thought of being alone with the Akatsuki leader. There is a very high possibility that the temptation kunoichi will not be coming out of the office in one piece.

As soon as the door shuts, something wraps tight around her throat, and she is slammed against a wall. Those weird Rinnegan eyes nearly glow in front of her, just making her fear increase. "You betrayed us."

Amaya can't answer Pein, even if she wanted to. Her feet flail in the air as she claws at the obstruction, needing air. Her life begins to flash behind her fluttering eyes as his grip suddenly tightens.

Warm breath brushes against her face as the man leans in closer. "It's almost not worth the trouble to recruit you and your sister. But your jutsu is going to be very useful in the war to come." His grip loosens, and she falls to her knees on the floor. "You've only granted your darling sister a slight reprieve. You will leave tomorrow to find out where she is and report back to us. Is that understood?"

The girl is many things, but she is not freaking stupid. "Y-y-yes sir." The redhead manages to stutter out, pulling herself to her feet. One hand slides along the wall until she reaches the doorknob . She turns it and moves to escape quickly.

Until a hand rests on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "If you even think about betraying us once again, I will slit you from nose to navel."

Green-blue eyes go wide at the threat. "Y-yes s-s-sir." And it takes all of her courage to walk calmly down the hallway, instead of running to her room. Then, deciding randomly, she slips into Deidara's room.

The blonde looks up as she shuts the door and slides down it to the floor. He gets up to check on the kunoichi he has gotten close to in the past few weeks. "Amaya-chan, un?" All she can do is sob, pulling her knees to her chest. He kneels beside her. "Tell me what's wrong, un."

Once she looks up, he sees the red mark around her throat and the way she is shaking. "I h-have to go f-f-find Nee-sama."

"When, un?"

"Tomorrow..."

.

.

.

.

The elder Takeda twin is really starting to regret her decision to go to the sand village. No one is letting her get out of bed and she's been treated like an invalid for the past three days. Three long fucking days! (Granted two of those days, she had been out like the proverbial light). And if the sand siblings...well, Temari and Kankuro...kept up this overprotective streak, she'd go 'Uchiha' on everyone.

And with her bad mood, she will complete the job and leave no survivors.

Aika goes to sit up in bed, but once again, the puppeteer pushes her back. "Stop it, Aika-san. You need to rest."

"Tell me to rest one more time..." She snorts, eyes narrowed on him. "And I will take you puppet scrolls and ram them so far up your ass, you'll be tasting PAPER! I'm fucking fine!"

Gaara (who has finally been able to stop by for a visit) and Temari chuckle as their brother slips out of the beautiful kunoichi's reach. "We're just looking out for you." The wind princess says.

Resisting the urge to flip off the people that kinda saved her life, she finally sits up in the hospital bed. It is harder than normal, only being able to use one arm. The medical staff had been able to heal it...but it is still sore. "I'm suffering from dehydration and malnutrition, not a severed spine!"

Another ninja walks in, looking as if she has lost a bet. Which she probably did. No one would willingly come into the room with the harpy screaming threats at everyone. "Pardon me, Kazekage-dono, but there are three leaf shinobi here, asking for permission to come in."

"Send them in." The redhead says, assuming that a few more familiar faces might calm her down.

Oh, how wrong he is. Hinata, Rock Lee, and Neji walk in to her screaming like a banshee. "What did you tell the Hokage? I bet she thinks I'm on the brink of death with the way you guys have been carrying on! I swear, if I could get away with it, without starting the nest great ninja war, I'd fucking kill you all!"

The three newcomers chuckle at the scene. Then Lee stands there, in full 'good guy' pose and teeth sparkles. "So youthful, my dear love song! I see you are as fit as ever!"

She looks up and smiles brightly. "How about you tell them that, Lee-san. Hello, Hinata-sama, Neji-sama."

The Hyuuga prodigy exchanges glares with Kankuro before turning those white eyes on her. "Well, Takeda-san, you sure know how to make people worry."

Her eyes roll back in annoyance. "You caught me, Neji-sama. I planned this all just to get your attention." Sarcasm drips from every word."

Neji snorts at her, masking the relief he currently feels she has to be healing, if she can be this sarcastic."

"She's been in a bad mood since she became conscious yesterday." The puppeteer mutters grudgingly.

The younger kunoichi grins. "Well, I think I have the right. I mean, I have been put through hell for the past few weeks. But I'm better now."

Hinata walks up, a shy smile on her face. "L-let me c-check your health f-first. Then we'll s-s-see about letting you u-up." She quickly shoos everyone out of the room, so she can give the auburn-haired girl a much needed check-up.

.

.

.

.

She knows that it is luck that keeps her from being seen at this very moment. Part of her wishes that either of the Hyuugas will have their Byakugan activated and notice her. Then again, she almost expects any of the Suna shinobi to notice her soon.

It doesn't matter that she is masking her chakra. It has to be hard to miss a person in a red and black cloak (easily recognizable) perched on the tallest building in Suna, as if she is in some kind of video game. Especially in a village that has been nearly devastated by her particular organization a few years before.

But Amaya is grateful that she can see her sister is being taken care of. And it will be difficult for whoever is sent to get through Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. And if Kankuro got involved, Aika will more than likely be untouchable.

A sigh escapes her lips as she watches everyone leave the room except the Hyuuga heiress. Kami, how she wishes she could leave her older sister alone and happy in this world. Even with the grouchy look she can see on her face, (through a pair of binoculars), she could tell that this environment is better for her.

Raising her hands in an unfamiliar sigh, she mutters the jutsu that Pein had taught her before leaving. All she can do is summon the duo that will be going after his sister. She is hoping it will be Kisame and Itachi. Or maybe even Hidan and Kakuzu. Then her sister will have a better chance.

Suddenly, two figures appear on either side of her, and all of her hopes and wishes for Aika's freedom vanish. With a sigh, she speaks up to them. "She's in the hospital at the moment..."

.

.

.

.

**Morphine:** -holding lollipop- Haha, I got it back. -licks-

**Dream:** I hate you! I wanted one!

**Morphine:** -ignores- So, please read and review!

**Dream:** Flames still accepted!


	13. Chapter 13

**Dream:** Once again, do not adjust your computer screen...this is an update. I now have a computer and internet.

**Morphine:** And I have the notebooks!

**Dream:** But you also have the internet, and can send everything to me.

**Morphine:** Which means that we'll be able to update regularly again.

**Dream:** At least until we run out of story again...We've only got about 5 or 6 chapters written...

**Morphine:** Let's worry about this chapter. Thanks to our reviewers: _**Pugy the Fluffy, gaaraxoxo, The Celestial Dragon, Loony Ninja, and HMOrange216**_

**Dream:** Plus a big thank you to all who have put this (and us) on their alerts and favorites!

**Morphine:** On with the story...

**Disclaimer:**** We still don't own Naruto, despite our best efforts to buy it. So, for now, we are still in the fanfiction business. We only own Aika and Amaya.**

.

_Previously on __**Lead Me Not...**_

_Amaya was forced to confront Pein  
Who isn't too happy that she helped Aika escape  
Amaya is forced to go find her sister  
Aika is in a hospital bed, threatenin' everyone  
Lee, Neji, and Hinata show up  
Amaya finds her sister...  
._

.  
**Chapter 13:**

Deidara smirks, watching the other girl through his spy glass thing. "Good work. It shouldn't be long until we find an opening. And then you two can reunite, un."

The puppeteer says nothing, staring through his own binoculars at the kunoichi. It had been five days since the elder Takeda had attempted to escape her fate by leaving the Akatsuki hideout. He knew that the leader only wanted her back for one reason now... so she couldn't give away their location.

But in all honesty, he probably would have come after her without an order. She consumed his mind constantly, and he wanted her back. Sasori's only issue was that he didn't know which he wanted more: to slowly and painfully turn her into yet another unwilling marionette, or fuck her senseless.

The latter had surprised him, once he recognized the urge. Ever since his modifications, he'd only ever used the threat of sex for fear and domination over his female victims. But now, he wanted Aika so badly, that he snapped at everyone due to the sexual frustration.

And if Kisame told him that he 'needed to get laid' one more time, the Akatsuki would be sitting down for a meal of shark fin soup.

Amaya leans into the blonde, noticing the look of concentration on the former Suna nin's face. "I've gotta go now. Leader-sama doesn't want me tempted to interfere."

"So even one of the Temptation Twins can fall, un?"

She rolls her eyes and leaves the others to bring her sister back to her.

.

Aika growls as soon as the door closes behind the Hyuuga heiress. Two more days (at least) in the hospital. It wouldn't matter for long, since she was ready to off herself, out of boredom.

Her door opens, and she is met with a different set of white eyes. A slight smile curves her lips as she bows her head. "Neji-sama."

The prodigy returns the gesture. "Good afternoon, Takeda-san. Are you feeling better?"

She shrugs, unable to do much else, for fear of going balistic. "I'd be better if I could get out of this bed...

He nods in total understanding, stepping forward. "Of course." Is all he says. Then he pulls a scroll out of his bag. "Sorry, but I was told to give you this in all haste."

She smiles at him, then starts to read. But with each word, the grin fades a little more, replaced with a look of disbelief. Then anger. As she finishes reading the scroll that the elder council had sent, her free hand clenches into a fist around the sheet. This time, those bastards have asked way too much of her!

Are they fucking stupid? As if she'll really hunt down her only flesh and blood!

While in the middle of her thoughts, Aika doesn't notice the others coming back into the room.

They all watch as the auburn haired kunoichi quietly rages in the hospital bed. The only extreme show of her anger is when she hurls the missive across the room, narrowly missing the puppeteer's head. Kankuro picks it up but resists the urge to read it.

Neji looks at Aika. "What did it say?"

A hand runs through her long hair as she sighs. "No matter what the medic nins say, I must leave with you tomorrow." Hinata gasps, knowing she's no where near ready to go anywhere, let alone on a 3 day journey. Especially one that would take them through the desert. "They have a mission I need to go on as soon as I come home..." The tone of her voice suggested that no one ask exactly what that mission was.

The Green Beast of Konoha does his good guy pose. "Do not worry, dear love song. I shall make sure you make it back to our beloved village."

None of them noticed that the smile she flashes at him is fake. (Take notes, Sai). "Thanks, Lee-san. I think I just need a good nights sleep and I'll be able to hold my own."

.

**The Next Morning:**

That last statement was a freaking lie. Aika just feels so much more tired. But there is nothing she can do about it now... just travel and hope that no one has gotten sent after her.

White eyes stare at the beautiful kunoichi as she makes sure her weapons holster is secure around her right thigh. Neji was going to make sure that she was able to move around. Luckily, she doesn't have a pack to carry. All she has to worry about is keeping up.

The temptation kunoichi finishes her tiny checklist and turns to the sand siblings. "Thank you for your kindness." She whispers, bowing formally to them.

"You are welcome back at any time." Gaara answers, in Kazekage mode. "Just try not to come back in this condition."

She giggles and moves back to stand with her fellow leaf shinobi. "I'll do my best. See you later!" Then she hugs Kankuro. "You too. Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

He chuckles, returning her hug. "I'm not the one you have to worry about. Later, Aika-san."

She tosses up a hand, as do Lee and Hinata, and they all turn and walk away.

This journey was going to be at normal pace, so Aika can keep her chakra reserved, in case there is a battle. And judging the feeling in the pit of her stomach, something is going to happen. She'd bet her life it would involve the Akatsuki...

Everyone keeps watching her, wondering if she'll be able to handle a fight, or any other type of delay. And although it annoyed the fuck out of her to be the weak one, she is sort of grateful that someone cares.

Unfortunately, the Hyuuga male speaks up, ruining her good mood. "We're coming up on 4 chakra signatures."

Her hand goes to her holster. "How far out?"

"About 30 minutes, at this speed." He says. "6 or 7 if we use our chakra. They are waiting in the rock pathway."

She stops in her tracks, body suddenly freezing up. Only one particular group would choose that spot for an ambush...especially on her. Her hand begins to shake a bit. "Should have known..."

They Hyuuga heiress is quickly at her side. "W-what's wrong, A-aika-san?"

"It's the Akatsuki." She mumbles, trying to fight the paralyzing fear. "It seems they want me back..."

Lee's eyes begin to burn as if on fire. "They will not get you again! We will defeat them!"

A small smile curves her lips. "Then lets get this over with."

.

**Dream:**I don't know where in the hell the word count thing is, so I have no idea how long this chapter is at the moment.

**Morphine:** But our readers say that the length doesn't matter...

**Dream: **(giggles and nosebleeds) I call for a rephrase.

**Morphine:** (rolls eyes) Pervert!

**Dream:** Duh! (turns to fans) Please read and review. Flames are accepted.

**Morphine:** I think we're still roastin' Sasuke...

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation**_**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dream:** (evil laughter) So, Morphine is distracted, since yesterday was her son's 2nd birthday/ And since I am unable to make it, I have decided to update the story. Enjoy, and Morphine will be back next go 'round.

Thanks to our reviewers: ADHDKunoichi, gaaraxoxo, and HMOrange216. Plus anyone who added us to favorites and alerts.

**Disclaimer:** (checks e-mail) Still no word on if our bid for rights to Naruto has gone through. But, if they'll take a gum wrapper and 5 bucks, that baby will be ours in a month! Until then, we are still in the fanfiction world.

...

_Last Time on...this particular story:_

_The group that came after Aika is Sasori and Deidara  
Sasori tries to figure out what he wants Aika for  
Aika gets a note from the elders that pisses her off  
She is forced to leave with Neji, Lee, and Hinata  
(even though she hasn't recovered yet)  
They sense chakra and prepare for an ambush_

_...  
_  
Amaya sits up on one of the rocky slopes, watching the group approach the obvious ambush. It had surprised everyone when the Konoha group had departed today. It was obvious that her older sister was in NO condition to be traveling at the moment.

Beside her, Tobi is bouncing around like a school girl. "This is going to be fun to watch."

Pein-sama had decided that she needed to be there, as if it would stay Aika's hand. And the masked nukenin is there to make sure she doesn't betray them (again). And since she has gotten him once, he is watching her closely.

Down below, both Deidara and Sasori are waiting for them to approach. The blonde keeps glancing up at her, grinning, as though it will make her feel better (although it does help her a little bit).

The puppeteer is acting more impatient than usual. He's been like this, all broody and emo, since her sister had escaped. All she can hope for is that he will attempt control his temper during the fight and not kill her...

It takes a bit, but soon, the dust cloud from the traveling group has finally reached the opening of the rocky valley. And there stand the team of four: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, and Takeda Aika. She is behind the other three, the kunai in her hand shaking.

Amaya goes to stand up, but Tobi places a surprisingly strong hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. It is almost too much to see her big sister so pale and weak.

The hump-backed puppet looks through the others and at the auburn haired girl. "I told you, little kunoichi. You only have 2 choices."

A chill runs down her spine as she hears that voice. Part of her dreads the noise, but another part is happy to hear him again. Which pisses her off. "And I told you not to leave me an opening, or I'd make a third option."

Deidara laughs. "I see you still have your sense of humor, Aika-san."

Lavender eyes narrow on the missing ninja. "We know you have two others here. So let them join the fight."

The explosion enthusiast shakes his head. "They are only here to observe. Just think of it as a training exercise...un."

But Aika is barely paying attention. She senses her sister's chakra and glances up to see her red -headed counterpart standing beside Tobi (proof that the Akatsuki were equal opportunity employers). It doesn't take a genius to know why Amaya is there. This is the perfect way to control her sister... by making her watch this battle.

Cause Aika will fight until she collapses, even if the effort is futile. Sasori wouldn't be able to claim her without a fight...

Dark brown eyes clash with blue-green as she turns back to her enemy. And he knows that she won't last long. But the other three Konoha ninja standing around her are a different story. Judging from the Hyuuga boy's position, he is willing to kill for the little kunoichi. The puppeteer can't help but remember the younger Takeda making some comment about Neji being in love with her... He growls aloud at the thought. "You are in no condition to fight, little kunoichi." He says, turning back to the weak girl that is his current obsession. There is no need to worry about who is in love with the elder Takeda, because she is HIS! "Just give up."

"I'd rather die." She snaps, causing her sister to gasp. Because right now, that is a real possibility.

Deidara sighs, not wanting it to come down to that, since it will make Amaya upset, (and less likely to put out) and Sasori would be even surlier than he had been this past week. "Let's not be too hasty. Our orders are to bring you back alive, un."

All of the leaf shinobi drop into fighting stances. "You will not get our beautiful love song!" Lee yells out. "She does not want to go with you!" Beady eyes go up to the red head on the slope. "And we shall bring our dear night rain back to her home as well!"

This statement pisses the blonde off. "Touch her and die, un"

Several heads, including Amaya's snap up at the dark tone in the missing rock nin's voice. Yeah, he's a member of the Akatsuki, and a murderer, but that tone is usually reserved for when Tobi used his clay as Play-doh.

The puppeteer unrolls a scroll. "Then let's not wait anymore..." And a few puppets pop up out of the smoke, suspended in mid air by his chakra strings.

It is time to fight, even though Aika knows the true outcome already. She'd either die here on this battle field, or get dragged back to the Akatsuki hideout and have to decide whether she will join them or die. And she isn't so sure that she'll still pick the honorable way out. It depends on her sister's safety.

...

The red head flinches as the sound of metal clashing with metal echoes throughout the rocks. Her hands clenches into fists, as she watches her older sister get pushed back by Sasori himself, since his puppets are currently attacking the two Hyuuga. Deidara is having one hell of a time trying to dodge all of Rock Lee's attacks. That green clad shinobi isn't even giving him a chance to make one of his works of art.

Unfortunately, Neji and Hinata's attacks won't work on puppets, so they are inaffective, although it keeps them from helping Aika, as she holds up two kunai to block Hiruko's poison-tipped tail. The force of the hit sends her down to one knee, causing her to curse. If she were at full strength, this would be so much easier... okay not SO much, but it would be better than this.

Tobi reaches out and places a hand on the younger sister's shoulder as she instinctively jumps up to help Aika as she is pushed down. Green-blue eyes glare over at the masked shinobi, but she sits back down.

The Hyuuga prodigy blocks an attack from one puppet. "Lee, switch!" He yells out, knowing his team mate would be able to deal more damage to the puppet master than he can.

But as they perform the handsign to switch places, it gives Deidara enough time to make a bomb and send it toward Lee, while one of the puppets releases a hidden sword and cuts into Neji's side.

Hinata hurls a shuriken at the bird bomb, which catches the clay and sends it flying in the opposite direction. Aika forces the tail away and flashsteps over to the white-eyed male, needing to check the damage done. Lee jumps back to stand with his comrades.

The auburn-haired girl places a hand over his side and starts pumping chakra into the wound. He glares down at her. "Stop. You don't have enough to heal me."

"I'd bet everything I own that the blade had poison on it." She growls, not taking her eyes from the wound. "That's bad enough, and blood loss would only make it worse."

A chuckle comes from in front of her and she glances up to see the humpbacked puppet. "You should listen, Hyuuga. Or better yet, leave Takeda and run before you lose valuable time. That poison will start affecting you in the next 5 minutes."

Not that it will ever stop him from fighting that full 5 minutes. Every single Konoha shinobi knows exactly how he is. But the fight will be over as soon as his pain starts. Aika's breathing is already getting shallow, from chakra loss and exhaustion. And if it had taken two shinobi to take down each of these men a few years ago, then 2 on 2 won't affect them at all.

Deidara stands beside his partner, blue eyes narrowed on the little team. "I think I can end this before then, un." And then multiple bombs come flying their way. The medical kunoichi pulls her hand away from the injury she is healing to hurl several weapons at the little white blobs of clay heading for them. The other three mimic her movements and take out most of the bombs.

But a few make it past them, and the blonde smirks as his hands slide together in a familiar hand sign. The few surviving bombs explode, knocking all 4 of them to the ground. Sasori maneuvers one of his puppets into the fray to swoop in and grab the auburn-haired girl they have come to retrieve. She lays limply in the wooden arms, her hair now loose and blowing in the wind. The only damage it looks like she has is to her shoulder. Beneath his favorite weapon, Sasori smiles. "Mission complete. Let's go."

The others struggle to get their feet, but soon Neji cries out and falls to the sand in pain, his 5 minutes up. Lee bleeds from a cut on his forehead, face covered in red, while Hinata clutches her left arm, which has burns from the explosions... All of them are helpless as the 4 missing shinobi disappear with the elder temptation twin...

...

As soon as they are far away from the battlefield, Amaya rushes over to the puppet holding her sister. She notices a few burns on her arms and stomach from debris, that had burned through the fishnet. Green-blue eyes narrow on her lover. Dammit, Deidara! You could have killed her!"

He rolls his eyes. "She's just fine, Amaya-chan. Besides, she would have killed herself if the fight went on, un."

The scorpion tail wraps around the limp girl and pulls her close to Sasori as he seals his puppets back into their scrolls. "Let's go."

They all flashstep to the new hideout. The old one is currently being cleaned out, just in case a certain escapee has blabbed their location. Traps would be set around the structure and they would scatter for a few days. If none of the traps are activated within 2 weeks, they'll move back in...

Pein smirks as they walk in, holding the beautiful girl. "So, you finally succeeded in a mission... good. Put her in your room, again, Sasori. We'll give her one more chance."

"Hai, Leader-sama." He mumbles and heads for his temporary bedroom.

...

Fallen angel eyes flutter open and Aika shoots up in bed, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. It isn't the hospital room she had been in for the past few days, nor is it Sasori's bedroom, Or her own. But the chakra seals on her wrist let her know that she is, once again, a prisoner.

The only logical conclusion is that the Akatsuki had won the battle. She remembers the blast and judging the bandage around her stomach and on her shoulder, it was probably what had knocked her out. And she is sure that there is no way she can escape this go round...

Aika can sense all the chakra signatures beyond her makeshift prison, including her sister's, which proves where she is in her mind. But no one makes a move to come check on her.

She slips out of the bed, stretching gingerly. Her body is still weak from everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Yet, maybe a shower will help her. And she knows Sasori has one in this place (because no one else would keep her in their room like this). She opens one door and realizes it's the closet. Which is a good thing since she needs something clean to wear after her shower.

...

**Dream:** Enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review. We still accept flames...

_**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but Temptation.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Morphine:** Wow, an update that didn't take half a year to post up…

**Dream:** I would hit you with my laptop, but I don't want to risk screwin' it up.

**Morphine:** You know you love me. Anyways, here is chapter 15 up, for your viewing pleasure!

**Dream:** (sniffles) Only one reviewer this go round…

**Morphine:** Thanks to _gaaraxoxo_!

**Dream:** And to anyone who added us to alerts and favorites! We love y'all!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto (dammit), we only own Aika and Amaya!

…

_**Last Time on "Lead Me Not…"**_

_Amaya was forced to watch Aika fight the crazy artists  
Sasori tells Aika that she is back down to 2 choices  
The leaf ninja get their asses handed to them  
Deidara makes things go boom, injuring Aika in process  
The Akatsuki leave with Aika  
Aika wakes up back at the new Akatsuki hideout_

…

**Chapter 15:** (Caution: Shower in Progress)

The auburn-haired girl reaches into the closet and grabs one of the black sleeveless tops that has fishnet at the top. Then she heads to the other door that isn't the main one. She would have to live with her shorts, since she is too small to wear Sasori's. And there is no way that she will be putting on that damned cloak if she can help it.

Finally finding the bathroom, she goes inside and unwraps the gauze around her shoulder, so she can see just what kind of damage she is going to have to deal with. Luckily, it isn't too bad, once she looks at it. Apparently, Deidara knows what he is doing. The burns were from the clay splattering on her bare skin. So all she really has to do is let the hot water run over it and clean it out, then she will be as good as new (minus chakra seals).

She undresses and slips into the shower, moaning at the feel of the warm water washing away all of the dirt and sand that covers her body. It feels like heaven to her. But, the truth is, this time is mostly for her to think as she cleans up.

Her mind drifts off, to the decision she is going to be forced to make soon. Once again, her choice are back down to 2…join the Akatsuki, and prove those old bastards of the Konohagakure council right. Or she can tell the criminal group to go to hell, and then die. Probably after a few days of torture, rape, and other things at the hands of the redheaded puppeteer.

The only thing that stops her from choosing the second option is Amaya. She has no idea what will happen to her sister after her death. It wouldn't take long for the Akatsuki to find out exactly what made the two of them powerful enough to be put in the BINGO book. And when they find out that their most powerful jutsu could only be used when they are together, Amaya would be considered useless. Would Deidara try to keep her sister alive? Or would he be the one to take her out?

Hopefully, she'd get the chance to talk to her imouto…that's the only way she can make her decision.

…

(Meanwhile, with the Legion of Doom…

Oops, I mean, With the Akatsuki)

Everyone sits around the table, as if at a conference, discussing what exactly they should do with the young kunoichi in the room down the hall. Amaya sits beside the group's token blond, as a few begin to argue over giving her sister another chance to join. Pein and Sasori are just as quiet as the pretty redhead, watching the arguments.

Kisame speaks up. "I say we ask her to join us again. She might have changed her mind…"

The stitched-up shinobi snorts at them. "She is worth a bit of money. Not as much as I normally turn people in for." His creepy eyes turn to the younger twin. "Unless I bring in the pair."

Blue eyes narrow on Kakuzu. "She is a part of us, so leave her out of it, un."

Itachi leans forward, his hands steepled beneath his chin in thought. "She really isn't needed, but it is up to Aika-san on whether she says yes or no. Although she has been fighting joining us, even with Amaya-san on our side. Then again, if we have to kill her, we can use the younger sister."

"I could be a way for that bitch to prove just how loyal she really fucking is." Hidan mumbles, If running a finger along the blade of his scythe.

'That bitch' gasps and jumps to her feet, glaring at them all. "Go screw yourselves! Unlike some people at this table, I actually give a damn about my family! If you plan on killing my sister, I will NOT be a part of it!"

Sasori finally speaks up. "Give her the choice."

The leader gets to his feet, silencing everyone. His eyes fall on their newest recruit. "Amaya, go talk your sister into joining us. But Deidara and Sasori will be right outside the door, just in case your emotional attachment gets in the way. Again."

She bows to him. "Hai, Leader-sama." The kunoichi whispers before heading down the hallway. The other missing shinobi follow behind her quickly. She opens the door and moves inside, but not before the boys get a peek at the auburn-haired girl.

Aika is curled up in the middle of Sasori's bed, sleeping. The shirt she is wearing is obviously one of the puppeteer's, as it falls to nearly her knees, even covering her shorts. Her long legs are curled up a bit, one arm resting along her side, while the other is curled up toward her head. The hand is curled up by her face, her thumb brushing her mouth. Cherry lips are slightly parted, taking in deep, even breaths. Still wet hair is plastered against one side of her face, dampening the pillows and sheets around her. Neither guy can help but notice just how vulnerable this girl looks at the moment.

But all too quickly, the door is shut in their faces, blocking the sight of the twins. Amaya sits on the bed, and gently rests a hand on her sister's uninjured shoulder. "Nee-sama, wake up."

Fallen angel eyes fly open, and she glance up at her crimson-haired doppleganger. A smile curves her lips as she sits up and hugs her close. "I have been so worried about you."

"I've been worried about you too." She whispers, returning the embrace. "Unfortunately, now that you are here, we've got more problems."

Her eyes drift closed for a second. "Back down to only 2 options?"

Amay nods softly. "Sorry." She mutters, resting her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Deidara-kun and Sasori-sama are standing outside the door to make sure that I don't help you escape again. They sent me in here to convince you to join us."

The elder girl snorts. "I don't want to join the Akatsuki, and I've never hidden that fact." A hand runs through her long, damp hair. "But I'm not sure you'll be safe after they kill me."

"What do you mean?"

They sit on the bed, side-by-side, Aika's head hanging. "Will Deidara-san keep you safe if they find out the truth about us?" She glances up at her sister, biting her lower lip. "Can you guarantee that they will not kill you after I'm gone?"

She shakes her head. "You know I can't promise that."

"Then it looks like you've got a new member." She growls, getting to her feet. "It's not like I want to go back to Konohagakure either. They ordered me to kill you, while I was still in the hospital." A gasp echoes around them. "And if it means destroying what's left of our family's honor to keep you safe, then I will. They would kill you if they found out…"

"Found out what?" A voice growls from the doorway.

…

**Dream:** Done…

**Morphine:** NOT WITH THE STORY

**Dream:** Uh…we left it at a cliffhanger.

**Morphine:** Oh…anyways, read and review!

**Until next time, and remember you can resist everything…except **_**Temptation!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dream:**_ So, I am hangin' out at my parents' house. I have no internet, my daddy is playin' some game that I don't like, I've read all the vampire sex novels in the house, and one of the earbuds for my MP3 player is broken, so I am bored out of my mind. Lucky for y'all, I have my netbook, and can type up the next few chapters on a couple of our stories. Yay, y'all! So enjoy.

Thanks to our reviewers: _DutchyPuppy, gaaraxoxo, _and_ Another Wonderful Username_!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Naruto. Only Aika and Amaya, who still haven't stopped searchin' for the Holy Grail (Jiraiya's porn stash). But we'll let you know if the deal comes through...

...

_Aika takes a shower  
And uses this time alone to think about her choices  
The Legion of Doom (oops)  
The Akatsuki decide Aika's fate  
Amaya is sent in to convince her sister to turn to the darkside  
(Without cookies)  
Aika makes her decision_

...

**Chapter 16:**

"Find out what?" A voice growls from the doorway.

Both girls gaze at the door as the two males walk inside. The blond is leaning against the door jam, while Sasori has moved to stand in front of the auburn-haired kunoichi, arms crossed over his chest. Neither girl moves to answer, which only angers the puppeteer even more. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Aika forces down the feeling of joy bubbling up at the sight of her captor. She is supposed to hate him for making her go against her village. Instead, she has a nearly irrestible urge to rip his clothes off and jump him. So, she scowls at him to hide it. "Does it really matter? All you need to know, is that I have made the decision to join with you. So you got your fucking wish. Be happy."

One of those cold hands reaches out and grabs her uninjured upper arm, dragging her up against his body. "Answer me now, kunoichi." He hisses through gritted teeth. She always could get under his skin...

The other girl jumps to her feet, and moves to help her sister, but a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Deidara had crossed the room at the first sign of movement, knowing Amaya's mind. He pulls her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's best if we don't get involved in this...unless you want to answer the question, un."

As if they are back in academy, both of them recite one of the best known rules of shinobi. "A ninja must never reveal their secrets, even under threat of death."

Dark brown eyes narrow on Aika. "Deidara, take your woman out of here, because I need to give this little girl a lesson."

"Leave her alone!" Amaya yells out, struggling against her lover's hold. "Leader-sama will be furious, since she has changed her mind and wants to join us!"

"Like I care." He snaps, his nails digging into her pale skin, slicing through the flest with ease.

The auburn-haired teenager snarls at him, trying to pull herself away. "You know what? You are such a hypocrite! I don't see you telling me all the secrets to your forbidden techniques! Even when some tries to force you, you stupid asshole! Not that you even have a weakness! You're not even human!"

He leans in close, his breath rushing across her face with his every word. "Shut. Up." His eyes dart toward his teammate. "Get out now, Deidara."

Without hesitation, the missing Iwa nin vanishes, with the younger twin still in his arms. But neither of them really notice. Instead, his cold eyes turn back to her. "I haven't been human for a long time, kunoichi, and you've always known that. So why should I care about one specific rule, when I've broken most of them? And don't speak to me about hypocrisy, when you are the one betraying your beliefs this time."

She manages to pull herself out of his grip, wiping away the blood tracks rolling down her arm. "My first priority has always been Amaya, and I would do anything for her! But then again, what would an emotionless jackass like you know about honor and family?"

Once again, he grabs her, but this time his hand is wrapped around her throat. She is slammed into the far wall, his face mere cenimeters from hers. "You know nothing about me, Takeda. Now, the only sound I want to hear from you right now is the answer to my question. What secret?"

"Go fuck yourself, Akasuna no Sasori!"

The fingers tighten, cutting off some of her air flow, making her gasp. "Your smart mouth is going to be the death of you..."

...

As soon as Deidara flashsteps into the room and let's the girl go, Amaya whirls around to slap him. He catches her wrist before contact can me made, shocked that the normally sweet girl tried to hit him. "Amaya-chan, un?"

"H-how could you?" She yells out, tears running down her face. She doesn't even realize that her stutter has come back, as she continues her tirade. "How could y-you leave them a-alone? He can KILL h-her! I swear to K-Kami-sama, if my sister winds up d-dead, I will h-hold you r-responsible!"

He gives her a look. "Sasori-no-danna won't kill her, if only because he wants Aika-san, un."

She flops down on the bed, wiping away her tears. "That doesn't make me feel any better, Deidara-kun." She mumbles, before burying her head into her pillow. She is honestly scared that the puppet master will hurt her sister, if only because Aika doesn't know how to watch her sarcasm.

The explosion enthusiast sits down on the bed, picking her up and pulling her to his chest. She decides not to pull from his arms, and sobs into his shoulder instead. He rests his chin on top of hers. "If you really want to keep anything from happening, then tell me this little secret." He mumbles, holding her tightly. "Especially if it is something that will cost you your life, un."

His answer is a disgusted look as she pushes him away from her. "Go t-to hell, Deidara! Y-you are such an ass! I don't see you giving up the secrets to all of your jutsu!' The crimson-haired kunoichi gets back to her feet, and tries to walk away.

But a hand around her wrist stops her from bailing out. She is pulled into the former rock ninja's lap. "Leader-sama will demand to know all of your jutsu, since you have betrayed him once, and your sister is joining relunctantly. It will keep you from running off with our secrets, as Orochimaru did, un."

"Then he is the one we will tell." She whispers, moving away from him as quickly as possible. She wants to get back to her sister, to make sure Sasori hasn't snapped. "Nee-sama and I will tell him together."

Hurt flashes in his blue eyes. "You don't trust me, Amaya-chan, un?"

A sad smile curves her lips, as she toward him, her hand on the door knob. "That's not it. It's not just my secret to tell. If I give you my secret, I give you my sister's. And I trust no one with her well-being." She wanders over to him, and brushes her lips against his to make the sadness go away. "Besides, trust works both ways." She mutters, heading out of the room.

Deidara quickly follows her, trying to get over the hurt that he is feeling at her parting words. Although, he can see where she is coming from, because he really hasn't told her anything. They walk, talk, and laugh together during the day, and they sleep together at night. That's it...

They make it across the hall, and the redhead pushes open the door. Green-blue eyes drift around, falling on the couple against the wall. Sasori has her older sister pinned against the wall, his hand around her throat. His chilling voice fills the room. "Your smart mouth is going to get you killed..."

"Not tonight." Amaya snarls, her anger flaring up at the sight. "Get your fucking hands off of her before I cut them off."

He turns toward the voice, one invisible eyebrow raised at the normally skittish girl threatening him. He really isn't scared of the younger Takeda, but he still back away, before he can give into either of the two urges he has toward Aika. "I'd love to see you try."

She ignores him, already moving across the room to check on her sister. Her fists clinch at her sides as she notice the bruise already forming on her throat. But Amaya knows that she really won't do any damage by herself. "Come on, we have go to tell Leader-sama that you are joining us."

The auburn-haired girl nods, her throat to sore to speak. Besides, she is the novice in this particular scenario. She links an arm through her Amaya's, and the walk out of the room together, the boys behind them.

All eyes turn to the small group as they step into the conference area. It is now, as she recognizes the look on Kisame's face, that she is still in Sasori's shirt and her really short shorts. Her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, but she tilts her chin up, smirking at the shark nin. Only way to keep her pride off the floor.

Sasori comes in seconds layer, his eyes already narrowed on the blue-skinned shinobi. Unfortunately, his eyes are on the girl's long legs. He licks his lips. "Now that's what I'd call temptation."

"Be quiet." The master puppeteer snarls, taking his seat at the table, Deidara not far behind.

The girls continue walking until they are directly in front of Pein, arms still linked in a show of support. Black and white eyes look up at them, emotionlessly. "Do you have our answer?"

Aika bows formally to him. "Hai, Leader-sama." She manages to say, her voice rough from the abuse. "I would like to join the Akatsuki, if you still want me."

He states at them both for a minute, giving both of them chills. "If this is a trick," He states, finally getting to his feet. "And if either of you attempt to betray us again, then I will slowly kill you, after you are forced to watch your sister die just as painfully. Understood?"

Each of their bottom lips quiver with fear as they nod. "Hai, Leader-sama." They say in unison.

He nods in acknowledgement. "Then follow me. We have things to discuss."

...

**Dream:** Done. I hope that y'all enjoy this next chapter! Again, thanks to those who reviewed and added us to favorites or story alerts. And Another Wonderful Username, I will send you a PM when we update, since you never got the e-mail alerts for the pervious chapters! Love you guys! Read, review, and yes, Dutchy, we are still roasting Sasuke. Your order is already put in...

**Until next time, and remember, you can resist everything. . .but **_**Temptation.**_


End file.
